Supernatural By Design
by seek-to-enchant121584
Summary: It turns out that Sam has more supernatural friends than he's letting on. My attempt to add a touch of feminine finesse to counter the Winchester brothers and their adventures. After all, girls can kick butt just as well as the boys. SamOC, DeanOC. Complete.
1. The New Addition

Author's Note: Oh my God. I can't believe I'm actually doing this. This is my first venture into writing fan fiction and I hope I can hold my own. And let me put you at ease: I'm not going to plead for you to review. I'll be happy knowing people actually _read_ my story. That doesn't mean that it wouldn't brighten my day just the slightest bit if you did, though.

Disclaimer: I don't really know how else to say this: I do NOT own anything related to the show Supernatural, its characters or otherwise. Seriously. I don't even own a Ouija board. But characters you don't recognize are mine, there should only be two. I think that about sums it up.

Chapter 1: The New Addition

It was a blustery cold day in December when the infamous Winchester brothers pulled into a parking lot outside a Stanford dormitory, reuniting with a friend from Sam's past. After finding a parking spot and turning off the car, the two got out and walked into the dormitory, going up two flights of stairs to the third floor.

Passing a few girls while walking down the hall that wave at the brothers flirtatiously, Dean's eyes followed the girls down the hall as he asked his brother, "What are we doing here, Sammy? Not that I'm complaining. I thought you said we were here to pick up one of your friends to help us out on a hunt."

"We are." Sam replied elusively, only half listening to Dean as he kept pace in front of his brother.

"We are? But this looks like straight X territory." Dean asked in a musing tone. Suddenly all the past conversations clicked into place. "Oh, hell no. You never said this friend was a chick! Dude, she better be hot."

Grinning ruefully, Sam said "You'd better not let Shane hear that. She'll kick your ass just for thinking it. She's intuitive like that."

"So, she's one of your psychic friends? Like you?" Dean asked curiously.

"No, not exactly." Sam said, a distant smile on his face. "I don't know why I didn't think of contacting her sooner. But she happened to call right when we needed her. She can help us on this hunt, Dean. Trust me." He then held his arm out to halt Dean's progression down the hall.

"We're here." he said.

Sam then proceeded to knock on the door. They waited a few seconds and then he knocked again. No one answered.

Dean looked sideways at Sam. " I can see punctuality isn't one of her strong suits. Are you sure you have the right room? It _has_ been awhile." Dean asked.

Sam glared at his brother.

"Shut up, dude. She probably didn't hear us." Sam retorted in defense. Sam moved his hand to the door to knock again. They then heard yelling from within.

"Steph, get the damn door! I'm in the shower." yelled one female voice. The door remained unanswered. Ten seconds, and then... "Steph!"

"I'm busy." the supposed Steph yelled back.

The two brothers glanced at each other as more muttering came from within.

"I swear, if it's you again Chris, I'm gonna smack the hell right out of you. I told you I'm not…" the voice trailed off as the door was yanked open to reveal Sam and Dean, staring in shock at the sight before them.

"Shane." was all that came out of Sam's mouth, more higher pitched than usual. There she was standing before them with nothing but a small white towel wrapped around her body, barely reaching mid-thigh, and her dark brown hair dripping on the floor.

_She looks gorgeous_, Sam thought to himself. _Wait, what did I just think? This is Shane here. Straight up friend thoughts only._

"Sam?" Shane said happily. "You're here early." Smiling, she sprang forward to wrap her arms around his chest, which was as high as she could reach.

"It's good to see you." she said brightly. She let go and turned to go back inside. "Come on in, Sam. Dean." Dean's gaze wandered south.

Shane suddenly turned towards Dean, poking him in the chest.

"You had better watch those kind of thoughts. I'll kick your ass." Shane said, menacingly. Then in a conversational tone, "Besides, you're not my type and that position is not physically possible." Shane finished, winking and smirking at his confused look.

Dean turned to Sam in askance as she turned and continued in the other direction. Sam replied with an 'I told you so' look and shut the front door behind him.

"Just give me a minute, I need to get dressed. Make yourselves comfortable. I won't be long." Shane said over her shoulder before closing the bathroom door behind her.

"She's not going to be any fun to be around, is she?" Dean asked Sam petulantly as he sat down on the couch.

Sam just shook his head and sat down as well before replying. "She's a reader."

"Wait, you mean like that River chick in that movie?" Dean asked.

"Kind of, but without the craziness and riddles. Shane's straight to the point." Sam said. "And she can turn it on and off at will, so don't get too upset. Besides, I think she likes you." he finished teasingly, grinning at the last sentence.

"Very funny. How did you meet this girl? Weren't you a bit 'preoccupied' back in college?" Dean asked, referring to Jess.

"Actually, I stumbled across her being attacked by a couple of demons around the beginning of my junior year. But it didn't look as if she needed my help though, which I thought was strange at the time. So, I joined the fight anyway and helped her take them out. Afterwards, I dragged her back to my dorm for an explanation as to the lack of tears and abundance of martial arts expertise. We became close friends after that. As to Jess, I hooked up with Jess through Shane. Jess was Shane's roommate back in the day. In this very dorm room." Pausing for a moment to press down the memories, Sam rested his elbow on his knees. "As it would turn out, we have a lot in common with Shane."

"Wait. You mean her dad's a hunter as well? Do we know him?" Dean asked.

"Did. It was Sullivan. He died a month or so before I met up with Shane the night of that attack." Sam said.

"Really?" Dean said in awe. "He was one of the best. Met up with him a few times, in passing, on hunts. It was terrible what happened to him. However, not much of a shock. Rumor has it that he had a journal even more complex than dad's."

"She has it. He gave it to her." Sam said. Looking up at the sound of a door opening, he said "Here she comes."

After looking up, Dean was surprised to say the least. Shane had on an AC/DC Back in Black t-shirt, ripped carpenter jeans that fit in all the right places, and a pair of black Converse all-stars. He had to admit, the girl had a good taste in music and clothes. Her hair was still down, damp but no longer dripping and what looked to be no makeup. He was impressed. Not many girls were brave enough to pull off such a look. And Shane was definitely one that could actually get away with it.

"My bags are by the door. Could you boys grab them for me?" Shane asked while shrugging on a knee length black leather jacket.

"I'm out, Steph." she yelled, walking towards the door. After they were all out and Shane shut the door, she muttered to herself "good riddance," and headed down the hall towards the stairs, not looking back.

Dean and Sam trudged along behind carrying her two giant Adidas duffel bags.

"Dude, what does she intend on doing? Move into my car?" Dean muttered to Sam, who was carrying the other bag.

"Don't look at me, man. It looks pretty light considering she's a girl." Sam replied. "Probably has some weapons as well. The girl is always packing some kind of heat." he continued.

"She had better be. Otherwise they're being left at the curb." Dean muttered.

"Let her hear you say that," Sam replied as they headed down the stairs. When they reached the bottom, Shane looked at them in askance.

"Took you long enough. And that isn't even half of what I own. The rest is in storage." she said before heading out the door towards the Impala.

As they neared the car they heard her croon appraisingly, "Sweet ride, Dean. I do believe I just fell in love." As she said this, her hand hovered just above the car traveling from the trunk to the hood, as if she were not worthy of touching it.

"Uh, thanks." Dean said, looking to Sam who shrugged.

"She has a thing for muscle cars. Classic ones." Sam said.

Dean smirked. "Well. She may not be so bad after all."

The two continued on towards the car, opening the trunk to throw her duffel bags in.

"Here," she said, gesturing towards the blue one Sam was holding. "I'll keep this one with me." after grabbing it, she then climbed into the car and settled in the back seat.

"Dude, I thought I told you to lock the doors." Dean said, exasperated.

"I did." Sam said in a bewildered tone. "I even double checked before we went in."

"Well," Dean said. "It looks as though your girl has more tricks than she's letting on."

Shane looked through the back window with an innocent expression on her face. _Oops_, Shane thought. _I'm going to have to do some explaining. Good thing we have quite a way to go._

The brothers then closed the trunk and climbed into the car. Each shut their door and turned to stare at Shane expectantly.

"What?" Shane asked defensively. _It's not like I'm going to be _that _easy to crack_. Subject change. "Let's get this show on the road."

Dean turned around and started the car.

"This isn't over. We'll talk later." Dean said authoritatively, putting the car in gear and taking off.

Putting her headphones on and turning on her I-Pod, 'Rocket Boy' by Liz Phair blaring through, Shane began to relax. _This is how it's supposed to be_, she thought. She then laid back and closed her eyes. She needed a break. They'd have trouble soon enough. For now though, she could sleep.

ooocooo*oooaoooo*oouooo*oonoomoo

More to come...


	2. The Musical Challenge

**Author's note**: Well, here's chapter 2. And I'll just tell you now, I'm a hopeless romantic, not a stunt choreographer/supernatural expert. I'm just trying to hook the boys up romantically to satisfy my need for, well, romance. If you're looking for demon specifics and a big bad specter looming over their shoulders, you won't find it here. But if you're like me, and lacking in the romance department, I hope you enjoy reading this as much as I've enjoyed writing it. Also, I'm considering providing a few song selections for each chapter as it's soundtrack because that's what inspired most of these chapters. I'd just provide a short list of 3 or so songs that you could listen to if you can find them. Think it's a good idea? Just a thought.

**Disclaimer**: Again, Supernatural and its fine looking leading actors do not belong to me. Pity. Also, the song featured is 'Mouth Shut' by The Veronicas. I don't own that either.

Chapter 2: The Musical Challenge

Months pass and Shane was still tagging along with Sam and Dean. A comfortable camaraderie had settled amongst the three, and the hunts that they entered into passed along fairly smoothly with little to no injuries. Riding along through the middle of nowhere after just completing a hunt, Shane was complaining once again about the music preference. After three months together, Dean still hadn't let Shane play a song from her iPod. And while she understood that it was _his _car, she was beginning to get more than a little frustrated.

Those iPod headphones began to hurt after awhile.

"Dean, come _on_!" Shane pleaded, leaning up between the seats. "Please, _please_ let me play a song. I promise it won't be too bad. We actually have similar music preferences. Why won't you let me play just _one song_?!" Shane continued in a whiny tone.

As expected, Dean could no longer put up with the girl's incessant pleading. He caved. He should receive some sort of medal for holding out this long.

"Alright, alright already. You can play one song. One." Dean said, exasperated.

Digging into her bag, Shane retrieved her I-Pod/cassette converter and hooked up her I-Pod to the radio. After careful deliberation, she chose 'Mouth Shut' by The Veronicas and decided to sing along.

_I'll fix him_, Shane thought as she began to sing, quietly at first. Increasing in volume to full out, she leaned forward to rest her arms on the seats. She then leaned in closer to Dean and caressed his cheek from one side to the other while singing.

Let's say it momentarily distracted him from driving.

While Sam watched on in amusement, Shane turned to repeat the cheek stroke on Sam, lingering longer and singing more to him than anyone else. Keeping eye contact for a while longer, she then leaned back to the center to finish the song. Both boys had a glazed over expression. The song ended and Shane disconnected her I-Pod, ready to put her headphones back in.

Dean shook his head slightly to clear the daze and said, "That was…" then cleared his throat, "nice. You can sing… I mean, play another if you want."

"Thanks I guess." Shane said unenthusiastically, while smiling inwardly. That had been the plan all along. "I'm not sure though. I'll think about it." She then proceeded to put her headphones back in. "Can I take a rain check?"

"Oh, I don't know now. I may not be feeling so charitable later on." Dean replied, smirk back in place. "You know, after the shock wears off."

Shane reached up to smack him upside the head.

"Don't be an ass. We have a long way to go. Besides, I have the upper hand." Shane said, taking the headphones back out. She could feel an argument on the horizon.

Ducking away slightly and rubbing his head, Dean said "Ow. Alright, damn. Sam, wanna help me out here? Sam?" Dean reached across to smack Sam's arm. "Are you with us?"

"Huh? Yeah…what were you talking about?" Sam said, startled.

Dean rolled his eyes and replied "Shane. Playing another song now. Do you want her to?"

"Why don't you let her wait, Dean. Besides, we could use a talent like hers later on down the road." Sam said in a negotiating tone.

_Uh oh_, Shane thought. She did not do well in front of crowds, which was what Sam was probably alluding to. Not without her sister. Her sister was more of the attention seeker anyway. Karaoke for cash was _definitely_ not on her 'to do' list.

"Whoa, Sam." Shane said, "I do _not_ do well with karaoke if that's what you're thinking. At least, not alone. So stop that train of thought right there."

"Sam, are you serious?" Dean asked curiously. "You can get cash for karaoke?"

"Why Dean," Shane said, mock teasing. "I didn't know you could sing. Sam, why didn't you tell me?"

"Dude, no." Dean said cringing. "No way in hell. I'll stick to hustling at pool and poker."

"Sam, seriously," Shane asked "Can either of you actually sing?"

Coughing into his hand, Sam said, "Dean."

"What?" Shane said in surprise.

Speaking at the same time, Dean said, "Shut up Sam." in a threatening tone.

"REO Speedwagon, man" Sam said, grinning.

"You should talk, choir boy." Dean grumbled.

The grin fell from Sam's face.

"I thought we agreed that we'd say nothing about that. Ever. Dude, you swore." Sam said, looking crestfallen.

Shane just looked on in amusement as they argued.

"Jerk." Sam said after awhile.

"Bitch." Dean countered. "You brought it up."

Shane whistled – the loud pitch, between the fingers type. Both brothers jumped but quieted down.

"That's enough boys." Shane commanded chastisingly. "The point I was trying to make is that I'm game…if one of you will sing with me."

"Hell, no." Dean said pointedly. "It's on you, Sammy boy."

Sam sputtered before saying "Shane are you serious?"

"Exactly." Shane said simply.

"What does that mean?" Sam asked, leaning around the seat to look at her.

"It means that if you don't want to sing, and Dean doesn't want to, what makes you think _I_ should?"

"It was just a suggestion. You have a beautiful voice. I just assumed you did that sort of thing all the time." Sam said gently.

"Oh," Shane replied, speechless. He could be real adorable when he tried. _I wasn't expecting that. But it would be a lucrative form of income. I need to call Taylor up for a reunion. _"Okay."

Sam turned back around to stare out at the vast blackness of the night while Dean continued driving.

After collecting her thoughts, Shane recalled what Dean had said about Sam being a choir boy. So she asked, "You were in a choir Sam? When?"

Sam gave Dean a death glare, who shrugged in return, and turned back around to face Shane.

"I tried out once in my sophomore year in high school. Stayed with it for about two and a half months before we had to pick up and move again. It was for a girl." Sam replied, adding the last part quietly.

Shane raised her eyebrows. _Sam, chasing and pining after a girl? The guy was gorgeous_. "So, were you any good?"

His lip twitched a little before replying, "Yeah, I was decent."

Sure, she believed that. The lip twitch had always been sure sign he was cutting himself down.

Dean then jumped in to comment.

"Come on, now. Don't be modest Sammy." Dean interjected, looking at Shane in the rearview mirror. "He was up for a big regional competition thing. Would've won if Dad hadn't have pulled him out before the finals. Isn't that right, Sam?"

Shane looked to Sam expectantly.

"More or less." Sam conceded in a mumbling tone. Pausing, he then added, "Didn't join any more extracurriculars after that. Not even Jess could get me to sing with her."

His gaze then returned to staring out the window once again, conversation finished.

"Oh," was all that Shane said once again, putting her headphones back on. Listening to Crossfade and leaning back into the seat, Shane blew the hair out of her face before saying, "Are we there yet?"

Some things never changed. Even when you're in the middle of nowhere.

oooovooo*ooozooo*oooooaoo*oooooxooo

I took a little creative license with mentioning that Sam was in a choir and able to sing. I don't know if he can or not. I just recalled that one scene with Dean sitting in the car, driving along and singing 'Can't Fight This Feeling' by REO Speedwagon and went from there.


	3. The Attack

**Author's note**: This chapter was written in an attempt to satisfy any guys that have decided to read my story. As well include a little more Sam/Shane interaction. I have a feeling it's going to get out of balance later on. I was going to mention this in the previous chapter, but I kind of rambled on in that author's note. Anyway, I already have over 15 chapters written out by hand and about 10 of them are typed and ready to go. And since I'm eager to share them with everyone, updates should be fairly quick to start.

**Music Suggestions**: 'All these things I hate revolve around me' by Bullet for my Valentine, 'Rise' by The Cult, 'Prayer' by Disturbed, 'Joker and the thief' by Wolfmother, and 'Alive' by POD.

**Disclaimer**: You know, the usual. Supernatural isn't mine. Neither are any of the songs I just mentioned above.

Chapter 3: The Attack

A few days later, the three hunters were settled in at a two-story motel in Knoxville, Tennessee. After a unrewarding search of a condemned apartment building, Sam and Dean were in their room doing some research for their current hunt while Shane was taking a shower in her own room right next door.

The sun was setting on the horizon when Sam's cell phone began to ring. When he answered, only a text message appeared.

'_We've been made-Shane_'

Rising from the bed and shutting the laptop, Sam rushed to put his shoes on. Dean looked up curiously at Sam as he thumbed through their father's journal.

"What's wrong?" Dean asked, his eyes narrowed.

"Shane." Sam replied shortly, moving over to his bag and pulling out a sawed off shotgun and a fierce looking blade before heading out the door. Dean grabbed a hatchet and .45 out of the bag and followed close behind.

Listening as they stood outside of the door, they heard fighting from within. Without pause, both brothers kicked in the door and froze at the sight before them, weapons hanging useless at their sides.

There were five demons, in various stages of vitality, in the room battling it out with Shane. One was already disposed of on the floor, decapitated. As they watched, Shane sent the demon closest to her to the floor, its neck sliced open from the dagger she yielded in her left hand. In a flurry of kicking and punching reminiscent of a dancer executing a deadly ballet, she quickly dispatched two of the remaining demons. With her back turned, the remaining demon lunged at her; only to have the back of its head blown off by Sam, who had regained enough sense to take out the demon threatening Shane's well being.

Turning back around to face the brothers, Shane took on a defiant pose and blowing a wisp of damp hair out of her face.

"What took you so long?"

"Well, we didn't want to interrupt. You looked like you had the situation well under control." Dean replied, stepping over the first demon and into the room. "Besides, how could we not take advantage of the view you presented us?" Dean continued, gesturing to her attire. It consisted of a form fitting blue tank top and blue pinstripe boy shorts.

"Yeah, and now they're ruined. I was lucky I had this much on. Assholes got the jump on me as I got out of the shower. I didn't sense them coming until they were right outside the door. I was barely able to get that message out." Shane complained as she went back into the bathroom.

"And could you clean this mess up for me?" Shane asked in a frustrated tone, gesturing to the bodies strewn about the room. "I need to take another shower." Shane mumbled, slamming the door behind her, not waiting for an answer.

Rolling his eyes, Dean said to the door with sarcasm dripping from his voice, "Yeah sure, we'll just haul them out to the demon waste bin out back."

He received no answer, only the sound of the shower running. Turning back to Sam, Dean held his arms out and said, "What are we gonna do about this mess? Sure as hell not getting this out of here without raising suspicion."

Sam was kneeling down in front of a demon, studying it.

"I don't understand. Why would they attack in broad daylight, in a well populated area? And they don't travel in groups such as this. Who organized such an attack and how did they know to attack Shane, who was alone?" Sam questioned.

Dean shrugged his shoulders before replying.

"All very good questions. But right now, we need to clean up and get the hell out of Dodge before the Calvary comes calling."

While Sam and Dean were gathering up the bodies, Shane stepped out of the bathroom in the jeans and gray t-shirt that she had been wearing earlier that day. After gathering up some fresh clothes, she returned to the bathroom and shut the door once again.

"Sam?" Dean said, gesturing over towards the bathroom with a jerk of his head "Did you check out what Shane was wearing when taking out those demons? That. Was hot." He waggled his eyebrows at the end. Sam flushed slightly and turned his back to his brother before he could see and continued to clean up.

Sighing inaudibly and reminiscing, Sam replied, "Yeah, I noticed." And continued cleaning.

Noticing that his brother wasn't going to elaborate, Dean smirked and let the subject drop, trying to not let his thoughts fall too south of the border. While he was beginning to think of Shane as a baby sister, he couldn't help but notice that she was drop dead gorgeous. And from the way he noticed Sam looking at her lately, he knew that his little brother had some 'not very sisterly' thoughts and feelings about Shane as well. Something was going down between those two, he'd stake money on it. He may be insensitive at times, but he could see the way Shane looked at his baby brother. She had some deep seated feelings going on.

It was beginning to affect their fighting tactic as well. She was getting more reckless and putting herself right in the middle of harm's way. And while the girl could more than well take care of herself, it was only a matter of time before that changed. From now on, they would have to be extra careful to avoid another attack like this one.

After disposing of the bodies as discreetly as possible in the alley behind the motel, the two went back to their room to gather up their belongings. About five minutes later, Shane walked into their room, bags in hand.

"Ready to blow this popsicle stand?" Shane said, dropping her bags on the floor and plunking down on the bed closest to her.

"Just about." Sam replied, zipping up the bag in front of him while Dean was still tossing stuff into his bag.

Sam and Shane walked out to the car and put their bags in before climbing in as well. While waiting on Dean, who was walking over to the main office to return their keys, Sam turned in his seat to look at Shane with a concerned expression etched on his face.

"Are you okay?" Sam asked, empathy oozing from every pore.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Shane replied shortly. "I'm always good. Just a little worn out, you know?"

Nodding in the affirmative, Sam continued.

For a moment it looked as if he were going to say something else, but then Dean opened the trunk and threw in his bag.

"Get some rest." Sam commanded gently, reaching back to pat her shoulder in a lightening quick gesture of reassurance.

Shane looked at him for a few moments before breaking eye contact to retrieve her iPod from her bag. If he had something to say, he'd tell her eventually. With that in mind, Shane stretched out as much as possible in the backseat and settled in for a well deserved nap as Dean drove off into the inky blackness of the night.

oooouoo*ooomooaooo*oovoo*ooowoorooo

A/N 2 - Well, were the music selections alright? Some selections may be better than others and if you ever have any of your own suggestions just let me know and I'll check it out. Until next time.


	4. Shane, Sam, and Unresolved Issues

**Author's note**: And you're still with me. Fantastic. When it comes to the music selections, the first song mentioned is usually the song that inspired the chapter. Also, as I was posting this chapter, I wondered if I was progressing too quickly and not putting up enough Sam/Shane interaction before they 'hook up'. Let me know what you think on the topic, if you wish. Anyway, this was one of my most favorite scenes to write. Enjoy.

**Music Selections**: 'I could get used to this' and 'Heavily broken' by The Veronicas, 'She won't last' by The Panic Channel, 'Breath' by Breaking Benjamin, 'Savior' by Tomandandy, and 'Forever' by Kiss.

**Disclaimer**: Don't own Supernatural or any of the music mentioned above.

Chapter 4: Shane, Sam, and Unresolved Issues

A few weeks after the incident at the hotel in Tennessee, the two brothers and Shane had just finished yet another hunt. But Shane had walked right into this latest mess, setting herself up on purpose, against Sam and Dean's wishes. Through sheer luck alone had Shane vanquished the demon in question unscathed. And while Dean had been upset, once the problem was taken care of, he more or less forgave her after giving her a serious lecture about recklessness.

Yeah. _Dean_ lecturing her. She still couldn't quite wrap her head around it.

Sam however was, for the lack of a better word, pissed. And for the life of her, Shane could not figure out why he was so upset. They had been arguing nonstop since leaving the scene the day before and she was determined to bring it to an end. However, when she had awoke the next day around eleven she discovered that neither of the brothers were in their room.

She knew that Dean had went back to the scene to make sure everything was taken care of. He'd told her the night before that he was going to. Alone. Figuring Sam was just avoiding her, she sat down on the floor and leaned against the bed to watch a movie on TV.

Sometime around four Sam finally came through the door and saw Shane sitting on the floor in front of the TV. Absentmindedly eating from a carton of Chinese, sesame chicken to be exact, she held out another carton for him.

"Here." Shane said, not looking away from the movie she was watching. "I didn't know when you'd be back, but I ordered for you anyway. Might wanna heat it up."

He ignored her request and ate what was presented to him lukewarm. He sat down on the bed behind her and finished watching the movie.

After the movie was over, Shane rose and disposed of what was left. Sitting down on the opposite side of the bed as Sam, she waited for him to speak. Finally, frustrated with his obtuse stubbornness, Shane looked over her shoulder and spoke.

"Sam? What is _wrong_ with you? Why are you being such an ass? I thought that was Dean's job."

"What's wrong with me!?" Sam spat incredulously, "You're the one who hasn't been paying attention lately. You could get hurt, like you almost did yesterday. And as if that weren't bad enough, you did it on purpose." He turned around on the bed, grabbing her arm to turn her fully around as well. Shane looked into his eyes and saw fury and...resignation? _What is he giving up on? _Shane thought to herself.

"Look," Sam said more calmly, "I know you're into Dean, but you can't…" he trailed off when he saw the look on her face. Shock, when then melted into a fit of laughter. This confused Sam more than anything. After a few seconds to calm herself, Shane spoke.

"Sam, are you serious?" Shane asked between deep breaths. At the look on his face, Shane sobered up. "I have no idea where or how you came up with that conclusion, but there's no way in hell I'd ever see your brother in that way. Sure, he's hot and he's a good man, but I'm afraid you've got the wrong brother." Shane finished, looking down at the end.

Sam didn't say anything, still in a dazed state processing what she had just said.

"Wait…what?" Sam said in confusion, focusing in on Shane, who looked up when he spoke.

_God, he is so cute with that look on his face, _Shane thought. She smiled and placed her hand on his face, cupping it gently before caressing it and leaning in closer.

"You, Sam. It's always been you that I've wanted to be with." Shane said, her gaze lowering to his lips.

"But…" Sam began, but was cut off when Shane's lips gently pressed against his. All thoughts left his mind the moment her lips touched his. A few moments later, she pulled back slightly, leaving mere centimeters between their lips and noses brushing against each other.

"Sorry," Shane said, sounding anything but repentant. "You were saying?"

Instead of saying anything, Sam wrapped his arms around Shane and pulled her in for another kiss, laced with passion this time.

_Hmm…I was right. He kisses just like he fights, _Shane thought, hands reaching up to thread through his hair to pull him in closer.

After what felt like hours but merely minutes later, they pulled apart momentarily.

"So, does that mean you're into me as well?"Shane asked, smirking smugly.

Sam smiled in return.

"Yeah, it does." Sam answered softly against her lips.

"Good," Shane replied firmly. "Because I don't put out for one night stands."

"I didn't think you would." Sam said in reply. Smirking, he continued playfully. "So, does that mean you'll put out now?"

"Ooh, you're gonna pay for that remark, Winchester!" Shane said while grabbing a pillow, preparing to whack him with it.

Laughing, he lunged up before it could connect.

"You didn't think you could actually hit me did you?" Sam asked, snatching up a pillow from the other bed. "Come on, take your best shot." Sam challenged, falling into a defensive posture.

Shane, flipping one-handed over the bed, landed and smacked Sam with the pillow right after he finished the sentence.

"How was that?" Shane replied, ducking the pillow Sam had just intended to hit her with. _It is _so _on_, Shane thought, dodging and swinging her own pillow, laughing.

The fight waged on for about fifteen minutes throughout the whole room, including the bathroom, when Shane finally landed a particularly hard blow to the side of Sam's head. With feathers flying everywhere, Sam dropped his pillow and tackled Shane, landing on top of her on the bed closest to the door.

Shane soon started to relax, after some half-hearted struggling, and gave up the fight. They both laid there, breathing heavily and grinning at each other. Sam then leaned in to kiss her languidly.

_This is perfect_, Shane thought as Sam released her arms so she could wrap them around his neck, pulling him in closer as the kiss deepened. _How could this get any better?_

Shane felt a moan escape her lips as Sam left her mouth and began to nip and suck on a particularly sensitive area on her neck. Also, his hands began traveling up under her shirt, brushing against her breasts before wrapping around her back, completely surrounding her. _Or he could do that_, she thought. She sighed. _He is amazing. If only he wasn't wearing so many clothes._

With that thought, Shane then proceeded to tug his shirt off his body.

"Easy now. Aren't we moving a little fast?" Sam said, releasing her momentarily as Shane pulled his shirt off completely.

"I've been waiting for this for a long time, Sam." Shane said, pulling her tank top off and revealing a lilac cotton bra. She then stared deep into Sam's eyes, seeming to search for something. Then she whispered "Make love to me Sam."

He didn't need to be told twice, falling into her warm embrace. He loved her, whether he understood it fully yet or not. And he intended to prove that she deserved to be worshiped like the goddess she was.

ooovooo*oooaoooo*oomoooo*

5 hours later:

One can imagine the look on Dean's face as he unlocked the door and stepped into the room: his baby brother was wrapped around Shane on the bed and as far as he could tell, not a stitch of clothing on either of them. Well, that and the condemning evidence was strewn about the floor around the bed. Both were sleeping. Peacefully for once.

Smiling, he put his keys in his pocket and walked over to the nightstand between the beds, picking up the stationary to write Sam a note.

Capping the pen, he folded the note in half and placed it back on the nightstand before walking back toward the door. Opening it, he glanced back at the two sleeping forms and smiled.

"It's about time, little brother." he whispered before turning and walking out, shutting the door behind him.

ooosoooooo*ooowoooooo*ooocoooooo

A/N 2 - Well? (Biting on lip nervously) What do you think of the whole Sam/Shane hooking up scene? Too much or not enough? I thought it was cute but I am kind of biased on the subject. Again, answer an insecure fan fiction writer such as myself only if you want to, I'm not going to force you. Until next time…


	5. Shane, Sam, and Resolved Issues

**(Extended) Author's note**: A continuation, of sorts, from the previous scene. And since it has been pointed out to me that I may have rushed Sam and Shane into bed, let me attempt to explain as briefly as possible why. The tension and such were more…suggested rather than laid out in numerous chapters. In all honesty? All the tension that should have existed between the two, I just couldn't put into words. It drove me insane! So, instead, I inserted large periods of time lapsing between the first three chapters. It totals to about 4 months that they're on the road together. Plenty of time for URST. I know that wasn't the right thing to do, but I have so much planned out that it couldn't wait until my brain had a Shane/Sam epiphany. Perhaps later on, I'll post a few one-shots that fill in all the overlooked time my brain refused to acknowledge at this time. Anyway, on with the show.

**Music Selections**: 'I could get used to this' by The Veronicas, 'Invincible' by Crossfade, 'Chasing Cars' by Snow Patrol, and 'Look out below' by Closure.

**Disclaimer**: Don't own Supernatural or previously mentioned songs.

Chapter 5: Shane, Sam, and…Resolved Issues

About 2 hours after Dean left the note:

Six times. That's how many times he made Shane come. That was Sam's first thought as he began to shake off the sleepiness that still had a grip on him. He then opened his eyes and blinked a few times. It was dark out.

_Dean should have been back by now_, Sam thought. Turning his head away from Shane, he looked at the time as well as saw the note on the nightstand.

Gently pulling his arm from beneath Shane, he rolled onto his side to collect the note. Shane stirred slightly but didn't wake up as Sam sat up and headed to the bathroom, gathering some fresh clothes as he went.

Shutting the door and flicking on the light, Sam leaned against the sink to read the note. He was seriously never going to hear the end of it, now that Dean knew.

Opening the note, it was short and to the point. '_Come to the diner across the street once you read this. And I'd just like to point out Sam, that you couldn't have chosen a better girl. -Dean._'

Folding the note back up and getting dressed, Sam headed out, leaving another note for Shane in case she woke up before he got back.

Shrugging on the jacket he brought along, Sam walked across the parking lot towards the small 24-hour diner across the street. Dean was sitting at a booth in the back when Sam walked through the door. Sam smiled slightly to the waitress on duty before heading to the booth Dean was sitting at, sipping from a coffee mug.

"Don't even say it." Sam said, slouching into the seat across from Dean.

"What?" Dean said, a mock-innocent expression on his face.

"I slept with Shane, alright? Dean, please don't make a big deal out of it." Sam said, a pleading expression on his face.

"Dude, don't worry. I'm not gonna rag on you about it. Shane's a decent girl. Woman. She'll keep you in line. She's the last of her kind." Dean said, taking another drag from his coffee.

"What do you mean by that?" Sam asked.

"The woman that will love you with every fiber of her being. Will do anything for you. Die for you, as evidence of yesterday's close call. You know…your other half, soul mate, whatever. You're not going to find another girl like her." Dean replied seriously, and beckoned for more coffee.

Sam also motioned for one.

"Wow, Dean. That was deep. I didn't know you had it in you." Sam said in a bemused tone, staring at his brother in shock.

"Shut up, Sam." Dean said, glaring at his brother. "We did _not_ just have a chick flick moment."

"Yeah, got it." Sam said, thanking the waitress as she sat his coffee in front of him.

After she walked off, Sam asked, "So, what information did you get?"

"Nothing much, thankfully. Staked out the place all day. No more abnormal activity. I'm pretty sure it's all clear. Looks as if Shane's little stunt yesterday got the job done. We'll be moving out as soon as we find our next lead." Dean stated matter of factly.

Sipping on his coffee and staring out the window, Sam's thoughts drifted to Shane. He hoped she wasn't awake yet.

"Hey," Dean said, snapping his fingers in front of his brother's face, "I've got one more question pertaining to Shane."

"What, Dean?" Sam said, dreading the question.

"You used protection, didn't you?" Dean asked in a no-nonsense tone.

"Dean!" Sam said, exasperated. "Of course."

"I didn't know you bought any recently, Sam. It's not like you've been getting any." Dean replied with a shrug.

"I didn't have to." Sam said casually, awaiting his brother's reaction.

It was worth it. Dean began choking on the coffee he had just swallowed. Sam reached across the table and slapped his brother on the back a couple times.

"You alright?" Sam asked, his tone not entirely concerned. "I owe you one. Well, four to be exact."

Dean finally regained enough control over voice.

"Whoa. Too much information, Sammy boy. But I've got to say, I'm proud of you. And from the look of it, you had better start buying your own again. Now go on, get out of here. I'm giving you one more hour and then I'm coming back to get some sleep. Make it count." Dean said, shooing Sam away.

Sam got up and was about to turn toward the exit when Dean called out his name. Turning he waited for Dean's question.

"Sam! How was she? Any good?" Dean asked, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively.

Sam just rolled his eyes and continued towards the exit. Just as he was about to walk out, he heard Dean yell "Seriously! Sam!". Sam continued to ignore his older brother, walking out the door and back towards the beautiful woman that was hopefully still asleep in his bed. He had some wake-up ideas he wanted to try before the room was no longer theirs. And part of it involved a shower that used up all the hot water along with a wet, naked Shane writhing against him, screaming out his name as he made her come again. And again.

ooooaooo*oooxooozoo*ooonoo*ooowoooo

As he unlocked the door, he heard Shane stretching within. He opened the door, stepped inside and quickly shut it. There she was, stretching out like a sated kitten. He wanted her again.

"Morning, sleepyhead." Sam said, grinning.

"Uh, Sam? It's 11 PM. No morning about it." Shane replied, talking as if she were speaking to a toddler. She then reached down to the floor and picked up the dark blue t-shirt Sam had discarded earlier, pulling it over her head. After that, she got up and walked across the room to Sam, who was just staring at her transfixed.

Crooking her finger in a 'come hither' gesture, she motioned Sam closer, to lean his head down.

"I don't believe we were finished yet." Shane said authoritatively. She then frowned and looked around as if realizing something was out of place. "Where's Dean?"

"He's across the street at the diner. We have approximately 53 minutes until he comes back." Sam replied, glancing at the clock.

"Well, then we had better not waste it shall we?" Shane purred, grabbing the back of Sam's head and pulling him down to her tip-toe level. When their noses were touching, Shane whispered suggestively, "Wanna take a shower?"

"It's as if you read my mind." Sam said, kissing her lightly before leading her by the hand to the bathroom.

Sam had the feeling he should have told Dean to make it two as he kicked the door shut, pulling the shirt she was wearing up and over her head.

All Shane was thinking as Sam kissed his way down her body was:

_I could get used to this_.

ooovoooo*oooxoooozoo*oooeoooo*ooocooooo

**A/N 2**: I know, Dean was slightly out of character, but I just couldn't resist the whole "soul mate" conversation. And don't let me hear any of you saying I don't promote safe sex. Also, something that occurred to me as I was writing this chapter: I never mentioned Shane being able to read Sam's mind. That's because she can't. Remember that Season 2 episode "Simon Says" with Andy and his powers of persuasion not working on Sam? It's like that. So, until next time…


	6. Shane's Other Half

**Author's note**: Hi, again. Nothing much to say today. Chambersburg is a city in Pennsylvania. No real reason for it; I just pulled up a map of Pennsylvania and found a city that fit within the allotted time frame. Nothing supernatural about it that I know of. Now, on with the chapter.

**Music Selections**: 'Down another day' by Limp Bizkit, 'Road to nowhere' by Ozzy Osborne, 'The deep end' by Crossfade, 'How long' by The Veronicas, 'Famous last words' by My Chemical Romance.

**Disclaimer**: No, I don't own Supernatural or the music mentioned above.

Chapter 6: Shane's Other Half

Dean sat at the diner awhile longer before deciding to go for a drive. As he drove around town, his thoughts drifted to Sam and Shane. He didn't want to sound like a complete wuss, but he had to admit that he was kind of jealous of his brother. Dean wanted the best for Sam and would move heaven and earth, if possible, to protect him. However, that didn't mean it didn't make him miserable once in a while.

While he would be last to admit to anyone that he had these feelings, Dean longed to have someone to come home to; someone he could share his troubles with. There were a lot of things that he kept from Sam to protect him, and the load kept getting heavier with each passing day. Dean would never say that his brother had it any better off than he did, yet Sam always seemed able to let go of the hunt and get the proverbial "girl next door" to settle down with him.

He, on the other hand, was a loner; someone that fit in everywhere, yet nowhere. Sure, he had his choice of pretty much any decent looking woman on the planet that would just fall into bed with him and that had been cool in the past. But as time wore on, he had to admit that lifestyle was starting to get old.

Not that he was ready to give up the one-night stand routine completely. Oh, hell no. He was just considering it; you know, giving it some thought. Yeah, that was it.

He looked at the clock. It was 11:45 PM, about time for him to be heading back.

_What the hell_, he thought shrugging, _I'll give them an extra half hour. If Sam is anything like me, he won't even realize how long I'm gone and use every minute he's got._

With that decided, he found a bar at the end of the main drag and pulled into the parking lot. He might as well make some money in the meantime. Heading into the bar, he began his search for his first potential victims to hustle at pool.

At around 1 AM Dean stumbled back into the motel room and crashed on the unoccupied bed, $120 richer.

ooooaooo*oooeooo*ooooovooo*

And all was quiet until around 6 AM, with the sun barely peeking over the horizon, when Shane's cell phone began to ring.

Hitting the alarm clock a few times before realizing that wasn't the cause of the disturbance, Dean sat up, groggy from sleep. Not recognizing the ring, he glared over at Shane's sprawled out form.

"Hey, Shane! Answer your damn phone." Dean grumbled, collapsing back down on the bed with his hands over his ears.

Shane, hair a mess and tangled up in Sam, groped about with her free hand on the nightstand. Trying to locate her phone without raising her head off the pillow, she finally located it and answered it, not even checking to see who it was.

"Hello?" Shane rasped into the phone, voice still thick with sleep.

"Rise and shine little sista. Damn, I thought you'd never answer." said the overly chipper voice on the other end.

"Taylor?" Shane said, cracking open her eyes and rolling over to sit up. She clutched the sheet to her chest as she glance over at the clock. "It's 6 o'clock in the morning."

"Yeah, yeah. I forgot you like the whole sleeping thing." Taylor said, waving her off. "Where are you? We haven't talked for almost four months. What, did you fall off the face of the earth or something?" Taylor asked in a chastising tone.

"Um, no. I'm with the Winchester brothers. Caught a ride with them after school let out for the winter. I'm on temporary hiatus and I don't plan on going back for awhile. I needed some time away. Oh," Shane added as an afterthought, "We're in some backward town in Ohio. Why?"

"That's perfect! It means you can come on over and help me out. That's why I was calling." Taylor said excitedly.

Shane could almost imagine her twin sister jumping up and down and clapping her hands together. How she could be so chipper before lunch was beyond Shane. They were different in so many ways, even though physically they were almost identical. They had the same long brown hair, greenish eyes, and similar body type. One of the most obvious differences was that Taylor was three inches taller than Shane. And even that could be corrected with heels.

"Taylor, what kind of trouble have you gotten yourself into now?" Shane said into the phone, reaching down with one hand to grab Sam's shirt off the floor once again to put it on before getting out of bed. Both Sam and Dean were still laying down, but more or less waking up.

After pulling the shirt over her head, Shane got out of bed and picked up some fresh clothes before heading into the bathroom. Taylor still hadn't answered.

Closing the door and locking it, she said "Well?"

"Hey! I was just waiting for you to get your stuff together so I had your full attention. No need to get all bossy on me. Alright, here it is." Taylor said, who then paused for breath. "I've been staking out this mansion in the southern part of Pennsylvania, the rich suburban area near Chambersburg for some particularly nasty supernatural activity. My only in is the costume gala being held tonight. I need a getaway. You up for it?"

"Yeah, of course I'm up for it." Shane said, sitting on top of the toilet. "We're about 8 hours northeast of you, if I remember correctly. I'll have to run it by my boys first, though. It _is _Dean's car. Since we just finished up here, I'm sure it'll be cool."

Shane listened to her sister as Taylor gave her the nitty-gritty details for the hunt she was on. She shook her head, something close to astonishment. Only Taylor could pull off a hunt as sophisticated and clean as she was describing.

Shane spoke up when her sister finished.

"Look, let me take a quick shower and then talk to Sam and Dean, alright?" Shane asked, playing with her fingernails.

"Alright. Hit me back soon though, so I can give you directions." Taylor replied before hanging up.

Closing her phone, Shane stood and walked over to the shower and turned on the taps. Satisfied with the temperature, Shane undressed and stepped under the soothing spray.

It was going to be fun, getting back with her sister. Together, they could cause all kinds of trouble. Those brothers wouldn't know what hit them. And Dean was about to meet his match.

Smirking as she finishing washing her hair, Shane stepped out of the shower a scant ten minutes later. Even then, as she was combing out her hair, Dean was knocking on the door and complaining about girls being hot water wasters. That was about the time she turned about and yanked the door open, whacked Dean upside the head with her hairbrush, and closed the door once again. Two minutes later, a fresh and clean Shane walked out the door, glaring at Dean before making her way over to Sam, placing a light kiss on his lips.

"Sleep well?" Shane asked, grinning like the Cheshire cat before collapsing onto the bed beside him, resting her head on his shoulder.

"Would've been better if someone hadn't kept kicking me. I had to practically lay on top of you to keep you still." Sam said teasingly.

"Shut up." Shane said, pulling her head up and smacking him lightly on the arm.

Dean looked on for a moment from the doorway, an unreadable expression on his face.

"I call shower next." Dean stated, promptly slamming the bathroom door behind him.

When Shane heard water running, she got up to start packing up her stuff. Sam got up and began doing the same.

"So, who was on the phone?" Sam asked to break the silence that had settled over them the past few minutes.

"My sister, Taylor." Shane replied, looking up for a moment from her duffel. "She needs my help on a hunt. She's not too far from here. I was wondering if we could check it out. It's about 8 hours southwest from here, less if we book." Shane continued, pulling out a map of first Ohio and then Pennsylvania, laying them next to each other on the bed. Her finger traveling along the index of the Pennsylvania map, she located the city in question. "Here." Shane clarified, pointing to the map.

"Chambersburg?" Sam asked, bemused. "What's the deal?"

"A demon, taking up residence in the lord of the manor, sort to speak. She's been casing the place for about three days and there's a party of some sorts tonight. All we have to do is be there when she comes out." Shane explained, folding the maps and putting them back in her bag.

"Yeah, as soon as I get a shower we can move out. How is Taylor, by the way?" Sam said, knowing only the faintest of details about Shane's out of touch twin.

"You know, the usual. Getting into all sorts of trouble and needing me to bail her out." Shane said casually, grinning.

"I guess I'll finally get to meet the infamous Taylor." Sam said before returning to packing.

About twenty minutes later, Sam and Shane's bags were packed and in the Impala. And Dean was still in the shower.

"I swear," Sam said to Shane, leaning against the wall beside the bathroom door, "He takes longer than some girls." He shook his head before yelling through the door, "Hurry up, dude. Quit hogging all the hot water."

Smiling and shaking her head, Shane's gaze drifted out of focus.

"Just wait until we have Taylor along as well. Now my sister knows how to take up all the hot water. If you let her, she'll stay in there for an hour. I, on the other hand, know how to take a quick shower." Shane explained before coming up to lean against Sam, "That is, unless you're with me. Then we occupy the place."

"Well, whose fault is that?" Sam asked accusingly, grabbing her butt to pull her in closer.

"I don't know, Sam." Shane said with mock-innocence, grabbing his neck to pull him in for a kiss.

About a centimeter apart, the door opened and a fully dressed Dean appeared, toweling his spiky hair.

"Dude, no. I'm happy that you're finally getting laid, but I don't wanna see it firsthand." Dean said, holding his hand up to shield his face from them.

Giving him a light peck regardless, Shane released Sam who then turned to go into the bathroom. She playfully swatted him on the rear before he shut the door, laughing when he jumped. As he shut the door, she yelled through, "I didn't give you permission to grab my ass, Sam."

Still laughing, she went to sit on the bed opposite Dean as he pulled on his boots, sliding a small dagger in after.

"So, I hear you've got a sister. Why didn't you ever mention her before?" Dean asked conversationally.

"Because I didn't want you constantly badgering me with questions on how hot she is." Shane retorted as she watched Dean gather all his stuff together.

"Besides," Shane continued shrugging, "It never came up before."

"Oh. So, is she hot?" Dean said, partly to annoy Shane but also out of pure curiosity.

Smirking, Shane didn't rise to the bait.

"Wouldn't you like to know? I guess you'll just have to wait and see." Shane replied cryptically, sticking her tongue out at him at the end.

"Why? Is she coming to visit?" Dean said bewildered. "Then why are we leaving?"

Shane rolled her eyes, but let the silver-tongued comment slide. It was barely 7 o'clock in the morning. He could be allotted a few brain fart passes.

"No. We're going to pick her up." Shane said after pausing to bite her tongue. "She's about 8 hours out."

"When were you going to tell me this?" Dean asked reproachfully. He could have sworn that he used to be the first to hear about new news. Now he wouldn't be surprised if he ever got informed about anything if he didn't find it out for himself first.

"Right about now." Shane replied, smirking and glancing over at the clock.

"Very funny. So, what's the plan?" Dean asked humorlessly, finishing up packing and moving towards the door. Shane followed him out, leaving the door open.

"Well, first I have to call her back to let her know we're good to go. She'll then give me the directions. After that, breakfast to plan our course." Shane said, ticking the list off her fingers.

Throwing his bag into the trunk, he looked over to Shane who was just standing there, staring off into space. He snapped his fingers in her face and gave her a pointed look.

"So," Dean said, pointing to her phone "Go call her."

"Oh, right." Shane exclaimed, digging her phone from her jeans to call Taylor. She sat on the hood of the Impala to have the conversation, stroking her hand against the metal while talking. Dean shook his head exasperatedly as he walked back into the room to collect his brother.

"Sam!" Dean yelled when he walked through the door. The bathroom door opened and Sam stepped out, turning the light off. Sam walked past his brother to put his shoes on. Dean stared down at him.

"What!?" Sam said impatiently at the fixed glare he felt bearing down on him, looking up while tying his other shoe.

"Why didn't _you_ tell me she had a sister?" Dean asked in a accusing tone, crossing his arms over his chest.

Sam rolled his eyes as he got up and put on his jacket. Dean followed along close behind, shutting the door as they walked out.

"Well?" Dean asked Sam shortly as he walked past Shane, smacking her leg in passing. "Off the car." Dean directed towards Shane.

Shane glared at him before complying and climbed into the back seat.

"Because you didn't ask." Sam replied simply before climbing in the passenger side and shutting the door.

"Damn psychics and their secrets. Never tell _me_ anything." Dean grumbled before climbing in the driver's seat and starting the car.

"So," Shane said, leaning up between the seats, "Where we gonna eat breakfast? I'm starving."

ooouoooo*ooonooocoo*ooozoooo*ooovoooo

A/N 2: Again, I may have Dean a slight smidge out of character at the beginning, but I needed a segue for the introduction of my next character, Taylor. Otherwise, I hope you're enjoying the story thus far. Until next time…


	7. The Pickup

A/N - Now _this _is the scene that started it all. Even though I've modified it a little, this is the first scene I conjured up – picking up Taylor and the song that Shane hears as her sister walks to the car. I can't really explain the whole song business, only that the sisters can send messages back and forth telepathically. Even though I mention in the chapter**, bold** indicates the sisters talking telepathically. And, just so you know, I have nothing against Jessica Alba – I just thought it'd be cute to mention Dark Angel.

Music Selections - 'Dirty little secret' by The All-American Rejects, 'Whatever happened to the heroes' by Joss Stone, 'What I want' by Daughtry, and 'Paralyzer' by Finger Eleven.

Disclaimer - Don't own Supernatural or songs mentioned.

Chapter 7: The Pick-up

Ten minutes later Sam, Dean, and Shane had decided to just eat at the diner across the street, but drove the Impala over anyway after dropping off the keys for their rooms. Seated at the same booth in the far corner, they were all looking at the road atlas spread out before them.

Waiting for their order, Shane filled in the brothers on what they needed to do.

"So, basically all we need to do is be there in front of the mansion at 8:15 PM?" Dean asked, sipping from his coffee. Shane honestly didn't know where they put it all. She couldn't stand drinking anything hot.

"Yep, that's it." Shane replied, leaning back into the arm Sam had strewn about the back of the booth.

"Sounds easy enough. How does your sister intend to get into the party?" Dean asked in an inquiring tone.

"She's got her tricks. She'll be alright. In and out, like that." Shane replied, snapping her fingers in front of Dean's face for emphasis. All went silent as their orders were placed in front of them.

Soon after they'd all finished eating, they paid and set out on the road, on their way to Shane's other half, Taylor.

Shane had fallen asleep in the backseat, curled up with her head on her blue duffel as a makeshift pillow. As always, her I-Pod was on and headphones firmly in place.

"Sam," Dean asked. "What do you know about Sleeping Beauty's sister?"

"Well, from what she told me back when we first met, Taylor's got powers too. Not like Shane's, so no mind reading. Premonitions, I think. Kind of like me, but with more control and frequency. Some telekinesis as well. From what I can tell, they both share the telekinetics. Remember the locks when we first picked her up?" Dean nodded in response. "Shane's is more of a subconscious kind, though. Let's see, what else? Taylor's approximately ten minutes older than Shane, is practically identical in appearance, and according to Shane has poor taste in men." Sam finished, looking away from Dean and back out the window.

Dean nodded, satisfied with the description. Looking back at Shane for a moment, Dean then glanced at his brother before looking back out to the road.

"What the hell did you do to her last night? She's been out for the past five hours." Dean asked incredulously. Sam smiled slightly, but ignored answering. Dean continued, "I thought she'd be all up here trying to take control of the radio yet again."

"We're about two and a half hours out. Do you wanna stop for lunch now or wait until we're settled in at Chambersburg?" Sam asked to change the subject.

"Now." Shane said, her voice muffled by the bag. "And Dean," Shane continued, sitting up and stretching her arms over her head. "It's your own fault for not eating more before we got on the road."

Pulling her headphones from her ears to the sound of Led Zepplin playing quietly, she asked, "So where are we?"

Dean, looking a little shell shocked from being read again, didn't answer. Sam was the one who replied.

"Not too far out. You slept most of the way. We were starting to think something was wrong with you." Sam said teasingly, reaching over to stroke the back of his hand against her face in a loving gesture.

Finally regaining his senses, Dean said, "Ugh. Get a room you two."

"Okay." Shane said in a breathy voice.

"Knock it off, seriously. It's gross. No chick flick moments happening in this car." Dean said, shuddering.

"Shut up and take the next exit. I saw food." Shane said, sitting back into the seat.

"Sounds good. And don't tell me to shut up." Dean countered.

"Make me." Shane said, crossing her arms over her chest in a defiant gesture. She was formidable to say the least.

"Whatever." Dean mumbled before changing lanes to get to the exit, taking the off ramp. "Let's eat."

ooonosoooo*oouooozooo*ooomooowoo

Due to running into construction areas throughout Pennsylvania, the group was set back an extra two whole hours before they finally reached their destination. Patience tested to the end, the moment they were all checked into the motel Taylor had suggested, they all went their separate ways. Dean went to a nearby bar, Sam went for a walk around town, while Shane settled into the room to watch some TV.

At around 6 PM, Sam walked through the door and settled down next to Shane for a little down time with his recently acquired girlfriend. Dean walked in to find the two seated comfortably on the floor a little while later, Sam leaning against the bed with Shane nestled between his legs, both watching some movie on TV.

"What are we watching?" Dean asked, plopping onto the other bed on his stomach to watch the movie as well.

"Fantastic 4." Shane replied. "But it's almost over. About twenty minutes left. Where've you been?"

"Out. What's it to you?" Dean said evasively. After a few minutes of watching the movie, "What happened to Jessica Alba's eyes and hair? Don't get me wrong, she's still hot. But she looked way better in Dark Angel." he said, shaking his head.

"Totally." Sam agreed. Shane also nodded affirmatively.

After the movie ended, they began to gather a few weapons before heading over to the mansion to collect Taylor. Parking in the back where Taylor directed them to wait for her, they waited. All were waiting for any sign of Shane's sister.

About twenty minutes later, the door opened and a girl stepped out, pulling on a brown knee length leather jacket. A few seconds later the door opened again, two 'security guards' following.

"Showtime." Shane said in a deadpan tone as they watched the beauty dispose of the two guards in a whirlwind of kicking and punching.

Once taken care of, the girl continued strutting toward the car. As she neared the car, it was visible that she was wearing a black dress made of a lacy material, a pair of matching black wraparound heels, and a slight condescending smile on her face. Shane chuckled softly to herself, hearing the song her sister was sending her way. "Paralyzed" by Finger Eleven. Her sister always had to have an internal soundtrack.

"Dude, what is that song playing on the radio? Did you turn that on?" Dean asked, frowning and shaking his head.

"What music, Dean?" Sam asked, puzzled. "The car isn't even on."

Shane frowned. "What does it sound like?" Shane queried, in what she hoped was a curious manner.

Dean then proceeded to hum a little bit of the song. It was Taylor. _But how was Dean able to hear it?_ Shane wondered as her sister reached the car.

Getting in and shutting the door, Dean started the car and took off.

"I hate high society." Taylor said in an offhand tone. "Shane!" Taylor continued brightly, pulling her sister into a tight embrace. "It's good to see you, little sister. It's been too long."

Pulling back, she looked forward towards Sam and Dean.

"Thanks for the lift. Are we staying the night? 'Cause I'm in dire need of some downtime. What do you say Shane? You up for painting this town red?" Taylor said, not even waiting for an answer from the boys, turning to look at Shane.

"Hell, yes." Shane said enthusiastically. "Please tell me you brought it?" Shane continued in a lower tone, an excited look on her face.

Not liking to be ignored, Dean said, "Will I like it? We're still here, you know."

"Shut up Dean." Shane returned, smacking him upside the head lightly before turning back to Taylor eagerly. "So?"

"Of course I did, silly." Taylor said, offended that Shane'd even had to ask. "I even brought two so we could match. I'll get them out and show you the improvements I made when we get back to my room." **"****Also, Sam should enjoy it immensely."** Taylor said in mindspeak, a smirk plastered on her face.

"**Taylor!"** Shane exclaimed in mindspeak, flushing. **"****How did you know we were even together?"**

Taylor tapped her finger against her forehead.

The two brothers gave each other puzzled looks at the sudden silence.

"What is going on between those two?" Dean whispered to Sam, who shrugged in reply.

"**What about you? How are you doing? Matt's out of the picture, isn't he?"** Shane queried in mindspeak.

Taylor nodded. **"****I'm surviving."** Taylor answered in mindspeak, sighing dejectedly, her shoulders slumping a little. Shane gathered her sister into a tight embrace, smothering her.

"Easy Shane." Taylor said outloud, with laughter in her voice. "So," Taylor said, directed at the boys Hhas Shane been keeping you two in line?" Shane swatted her arm, grinning. "I'm Taylor, as if that wasn't obvious."

"Sam." Sam said, turning in his seat to face the two sisters. "That's Dean. It's nice to finally meet you."

"Yeah, Shane's told me _all_ about you." Taylor said with a smug grin. "Couldn't get her to shut up, in fact." Shane put her face in her hands, embarrassed beyond all reason.

"It's good to see she finally got you between the sheets." Taylor continued candidly.

Sam nearly choked on his own saliva. Dean reached over to pat him on the shoulder sympathetically. Taylor smirked while Shane attempted to melt into the floor.

"How did you know?" Sam asked after regaining the use of his vocal cords. "We only got together last night."

Taylor looked over to her sister, who nodded for the go ahead.

"Vision." Taylor replied simply.

To change the subject, Taylor asked, "So, what do you all say? Nicky's?"

When all she received were blank looks, Taylor rolled her eyes before continuing.

"It's a bar about a block from the motel. Whose up for some fun?" Taylor finished mischievously.

"Dean." Shane said in a warning tone, her lips pursing.

"What?" Dean replied innocently, catching her eyes in the rearview mirror, "I didn't say anything."

"Well, you were thinking it." Shane said before turning back to her sister, who was staring out the passenger window pointing at a neon sign flashing "Nicky's" in stylized writing.

"That's Nicky's." Taylor said as they drove past. "We can walk it from the motel."

"So, it's settled." Taylor said after they pull up outside Taylor's room at the motel. "Shane and I are going to go change and you two can go check in." Taylor informed them primly, dragging her sister up the steps to her room before she even got an answer.

Sam and Dean look at each other over the roof of the car before shrugging and going to the room they had checked into earlier, not even bothering to try and tell her that they were already, in fact, checked in. Things were about to get a lot more interesting.

oooaoooo*oozoowoo*ooovooomoo*ooeooooo

**A/N 2**: Matt was just a name I gave Taylor's most recent ex-boyfriend. Probably won't ever be mentioned again. Did the telepathy show up like it was supposed to? Until next time...


	8. Nicky's

**Author's note**: Remember the boots Milla Jovovich wore in the first Resident Evil movie? Those are the basis of the ones that Shane and Taylor are wearing in this chapter. You'll know what I'm talking about when you read it. Also, I did borrow "Nicky's" from the movie The Covenant, but only the name of the bar, not the actual bar (if that made any sense). Like how it's going? Don't? Drop me a line, if you wish.

**Music Selections**: 'Devil went down to Georgia' by The Charlie Daniel's Band, 'Bad medicine' by Bon Jovi, 'No one like you' by The Scorpions, 'Crazy' by kidneythieves, 'You set me free' by Michelle Branch.

**Disclaimer**:You already know, but I'll keep repeating it. I don't own Supernatural or the suggested music.

Chapter 8: Nicky's

About thirty minutes later, Sam and Dean found themselves standing outside of the Impala waiting for the girls to reappear.

Dean sighed in frustration.

"Seriously! How long does it take to change clothes? Every time. This happens every time you let two girls get together to play dress up. Why are we even going back out anyway? We need to start looking for out next hunt. There is always some big bad out there preying on the innocent, waiting for us to come and exterminate it…" Dean ranted until Sam cut in, amused.

"Nervous?" Sam asked matter of factly.

Dean paused and gave Sam a disbelieving look. "Dude, are you kidding? Of course not."

Sam looked unconvinced.

"Are you sure? The only time you carry on like this is when you're nervous." Sam stated, eyebrows raised.

Dean looked as if he wanted to counter, but stopped when he heard the girls approaching. As they got closer, they could hear that the girls are laughing and joking about previous relationships. Their outfits weren't visible due to their both wearing their leather jackets. Staring closely at the jackets, Sam realized that they were practically identical, including the symbols etched into the material. He'd have to ask Shane about that later.

They quieted down as they got closer to the car.

"Well, it took you long enough. Perhaps we'll get there _before_ the place closes now." Dean said, sarcasm dripping from his voice.

Looking at Dean strangely, Shane said, "Relax, Dean. You can't rush perfection."

With that said, the sisters walked past him, arms linked to ward off the chill of the night. Sam jerked his head after the two girls.

"Shall we?" Sam asked, holding his arm out for Dean as if to escort him.

"You're crazy." Dean replied, shaking his head but jogging the few steps to catch up with his brother and the girls as they headed for Nicky's.

ooozoooo*oooaoosoo*oowooooo*

The group of hunters arrived at Nicky's and found a table to sit at near the game room. It also appeared that the bar was holding some kind of "Coyote Ugly" night, because a lot of the female patrons were line dancing on the bar. The song ended and nearly half of the performers stepped off, smiling brightly but looking exhausted.

A familiar song began to play on the jukebox. Taylor was practically bouncing around in her seat as "Devil went down to Georgia" began to play.

"Shane, come on! This is _our_ song." Taylor said excitedly, tugging on her sister's arm.

Grinning, both girls shrugged out of their jackets and made their way to the bar, leaving Sam and Dean to their own devices.

"I can't believe they just ditched us." Dean said, looking to his brother who was staring in the direction Shane and Taylor had just went in, his mouth hanging open slightly. Dean followed his gaze and was glad he was sitting down. Shane and her sister were climbing onto the bar-turned-stage and immediately fell into step with the rest of the girls on the bar. But that wasn't the only thing drawing all the male patrons' attention. It was the tight, little corsets and miniskirts they were wearing. Shane had on a purple tinted corset that didn't extend far past her chest and a black flowing skirt that barely skimmed her thighs.

Taylor, on the other hand, was decked out in a scarlet red corset with black trim and jean miniskirt with a large black belt through the loops riding low on her hips. Both completed the ensemble with black leather knee high boots. Their hair was loose and flowed around them as they twirled and stomped along with the dance. As Dean glanced around the bar, nearly every guy in the room was staring at the stage and shifting in their seats. He felt their pain.

He glanced back over to Sam, who had yet to regain motor function and close his mouth. He leaned across the table and placed his finger under Sam's chin and pressed upwards, effectively closing it. Dean then leaned back in his seat and nursed the beer that had been placed in front of him minutes before.

Not long after, the song ended and the line finished with the double stomp. The bar erupted into applause as Taylor and Shane hopped off the stage and walked back towards their table, looking flushed and thoroughly pleased with themselves as they pulled out their chairs and sat down.

"Oh. My. God! I forgot how amazing that felt." Shane exclaimed as she took a sip from the soda she had ordered before going to dance.

Taylor, who was laughing beside her, agreed.

"See all the fun you missed out on by going to college? I'll bet not one of your college friends could get down like I can." Taylor teased, poking her sister in the arm. After stealing a drink from her sister's soda, she sighed and said, "Now what?"

Looking about the room looking for something to do, her eyes alighted upon the pool tables to their left. "Either of you know how to play?" Taylor asked the brothers. Gesturing in Shane's direction, she added "This amateur over here can't keep up." Shane swatted her sister on the arm in mock-anger, smiling.

"Hey, there's no denying the facts." Taylor replied in an unrepentant tone. "So? Any takers?"

"Let's see what you've got." Dean said, rising to the challenge. Both got up and headed in the direction of the cue sticks.

Leaning over as if to expose a highly classified secret, Shane said, "Dean's gonna get his ass kicked. No one can beat Taylor when it comes to pool."

"I don't know, Shane. He's pretty good. You've never seen him play." Sam countered, leaning towards her as well.

"True." Shane conceded. "You wanna bet on it? $10 says Dean's going down." Shane said, pulling a $10 bill from her corset.

"Where did you hide that?" Sam asked, quickly shaking his head. "Nevermind. I don't wanna know. But you know what? Your on." Sam finished, pulling out his wallet.

"This shouldn't take too long." Shane said, relaxing back in her seat and watching the game.

Sure enough, not even fifteen minutes later Taylor and Dean come back to the table, Dean's face flushed in a cross between anger and mortification.

"Lucky break. That's all it was." Dean said to her back as she walked around the table and both sat down.

"Yeah, right." Taylor scoffed, indignantly. "There's no 'luck' about it. I whipped you fair and square." Taylor finished, crossing her arms and leaning back into her seat.

As the two continued to argue, Sam held out the $10 bill for Shane, who plucked it from his fingertips and deposited the cash in the corset. Sam watched as the money disappeared between her breasts.

"See something you like?" Shane said seductively when she caught Sam staring.

"Just you." Sam replied in a teasing manner. She stuck her tongue out at him before standing. "Watch this." Shane whispered to Sam.

Interrupting the two bickering children, Shane clapped her hands loudly.

"Hey! Lovebirds." Shane yelled. Both paused and turned to look at her, glaring. "Next round's on me. What do you all want?"

They all told her what they wanted and she headed over to the bar. For the rest of the visit, they all sat around and talked about nothing in particular until the place began to clear out.

As they walked back to the motel, Taylor said, "I hope you guys don't mind, but I'm stealing my sister away from you tonight. You know, girl talk and everything."

"Go ahead, steal away. I haven't had a decent night's sleep since she's been with us." Dean said, waving the two away. Shane glared at him as Taylor lead her up the stairs to her room. Dean and Sam trailed along behind, enjoying the silence.

"Well, what do you think?" Sam asked as they walked into their room and shut the door.

"About?" Dean replied as he sat down on a bed.

"Taylor. She's kinda cool, isn't she?"

"All I know is that it's gonna go downhill from here." Dean said, taking off his boots and laying back on the bed.

"Why do you say that?" Sam asked, preparing for bed himself.

"It's like having a woman onboard a pirate ship. Nothing but bad luck and bitching. And now we're practically outnumbered because one of them equals two of us, opinion-wise. I can feel my sex appeal drop as we speak." Dean explained dejectedly.

Sam just looked amused by his brother's tirade.

"First off, that last part was an over-share. Second, you like her don't you?" Sam asked, looking over at Dean.

"Not even close." Dean said before rising to take a shower, gathering some clothes and shutting the door behind him.

Sam just shook his head. It was going to be a long trip.

ooomoocooo*ooouooozoo*ooonooovoo*

Meanwhile…

"Thanks, by the way." Shane said as she walked into Taylor's room and shut the door.

"For what?" Taylor asked as she sat down to remove her boots.

"For being so good at pool. Won me a bet and an extra $10." Shane replied sitting down and pulling the cash from its hiding place and laying it on the nightstand between the beds.

"No problem." Taylor said, laughing. She then turned and pulled her iPod from the nightstand.

"What do you say? Double shuffle? You play a song from yours and then one from mine? I'll take care of the back and forth business." Taylor asked, digging her iPod travel speaker set from her bag.

"Sure. I'm first." Shane replied, pulling her iPod from the side pocket of her bag and selecting 'You set me free' by Michelle Branch.

About fifteen minutes later, the two had changed into some more comfortable clothes, had sat down on Taylor's bed and were braiding each other's hair as they caught up on the past few months. As Shane was putting the finishing touches on her sister's first French-braided pigtail, she queried "So, what do you think of my boys? Up to standards?"

Sighing wistfully, Taylor leaned her head on her knees.

"Girl, they're even hotter than you described. Why couldn't _you _have called _me_ sooner? Sam is such a sweetheart. You are so lucky." Taylor trailed off and sighed sadly.

As Shane started in on the second braid, she decided to prod.

"And Dean?" Shane inquired curiously to draw her sister's attention away from any depressing thoughts.

"And what of him?" Taylor said, avoiding the question.

Shane gently tugged on the braid she was plaiting to chastise her sister. "You know what I mean. Think he's hot? Drop dead sexy? All kinds of spine-tingling gorgeous? Anything of that nature." she supplied helpfully, smirking.

Reaching around attempting to smack Shane, Taylor replied, "Of course he's gorgeous. Did I not just say that? It's too bad he's got an ego of astronomical proportions to match."

Shaking her head, Shane couldn't necessarily disagree with the comment. But she would defend him, regardless.

"He's not so bad once you get to know him." Shane said, the words sounding forced even to her own ears.

Taylor snorted in response. "Yeah, I'm sure he is."

Finishing off the plait and tying it off, Shane tugged on both braids.

"All done." Shane said.

"We haven't even known each other for 24 hours, and he's already getting on my last nerve." Taylor fumed as Shane moved to sit on her own bed.

Smirking, Shane said, "Ah, so you do like him." As she finished, she drew her knees up to her chest, rested her arms on her knees, and propped her head on top, mimicing her sister's pose and observing her.

Taylor, unable to sit still under her sister's scrutiny, grabbed some clean clothes and headed for the bathroom.

"Of course not." Taylor replied. "I'm going to take a quick shower. Goodnight."

Smiling, Shane said goodnight as well. Her sister was in such a state of denial. But she'd let it go. For now.

ooocoooo*oooaoooo*oooeoooowo*

**A/N 2**: I couldn't resist the whole "girl talk/sleepover" theme at the end. And ever since I've seen Coyote Ugly, I've always wanted to try the whole line-dancing on the bar thing. But you kind of have to learn the dance first. (sighs wistfully) Oh well. A girl can dream. And if that isn't enough, she can act out her dreams through fictional characters of her own creation. Until next time…


	9. Losing a Bet

**Author's note**: I love how this scene seemed to flow right from my fingertips. I had a little bit of a road block getting started, but once I got them to the laundromat it was no problem. I was also proud of myself for working some Sam/Shane interaction into the chapter as well. It originally started out as straight up Taylor/Dean, but I couldn't get Shane spying on her sister out of my head. Hope you enjoy.

**Music Selections**: 'The pros and cons of breathing' by Fall Out Boy, 'I hate myself for loving you' by Joan Jett, 'Heartbreaker' by Pat Benetar, 'Cowboy' by Kid Rock, and 'Before he cheats' by Carrie Underwood.

**Disclaimer**: Supernatural and songs mentioned do not belong to me.

Chapter 9: Losing a Bet

After a few weeks on the road, Taylor was beginning to make her place within the group. She argued with Dean constantly, exchanged flirty banter with Sam just to tease her sister, and contributed a lot of know-how on demon hunting. Apparently, she'd been up to a lot while Shane was away at college.

While she was loathe to admit it out loud, Shane considered her sister the better hunter. The girl excelled at hand to hand combat from the get-go, was able see trouble before it happened, and could turn any man to putty in her hands. The only pitfall of her power was that she could not predict when she was in trouble herself.

Now Shane on the other hand…while she was pretty wicked with a broadsword and swordplay, she doubted she would ever put that particular trait to use. But if there was one thing that Shane was better at than her sister, it was calling a bet…and winning.

Using her sister's attitude toward Dean, Shane bet Taylor and Dean that she and Dean could not go one day without an argument. Accepting the challenge, the losers would be assigned to laundry duty – one of the most dreaded tasks while on the road.

The day of the challenge was a tense one. Shane kept a watchful eye on the two, who avoided each other as much as possible. For a moment, Shane feared that they might actually win and she and Sam would have to do everyone's laundry. However, victory was at hand when she stumbled upon them having a row in the alley behind the motel. She wasn't sure who had started it, but at that point she didn't care.

Taylor was the first to notice Shane standing at the mouth of the alley, a haughty grin on her face.

"I win." Shane said smugly. "I'll go tell Sam the good news. Oh, and don't forget to buy some laundry detergent before you get back to the room." After she finished, she turned and walked back to their room.

Taylor glared at Dean, who shrugged in response and held the keys to the car in front of her face. She growled in frustration and snatched the keys from his grasp. She then stormed off towards the car so she could go to the supermarket down the street.

ooosoooo*oovooxoooo*oozooooo

The next day found Taylor and Dean at the corner laundromat, stuffing clothes into a row of washers.

Growling in frustration once again, Taylor furiously shoved more shirts and jeans into the next washer.

"Damn it, Dean. You couldn't keep your mouth shut for fifteen more minutes? We had it in the bag, but no! You just couldn't shut up." Finished stuffing her assigned clothes into washers and turning them on rather forcefully, she went to sit down in the waiting area at the corner of the shop.

Dean rolled his eyes and followed after her, having just finished loading his half of the clothes.

"Wait, your blaming this on me?" Dean asked incredulously. "I effectively avoided you all day. _You're_ the one that sought me out."

Taylor just shook her head.

"Whatever. It doesn't matter. And sit down, you're blocking my view." Taylor said, motioning for him to sit down in the chair on the opposite end of the shop.

He chose instead to sit down right beside her, but agreed to let the subject go. He was right, after all.

Once he sat down, Taylor took a deep breath to control her annoyance and pulled her iPod from her pocket, put in her headphones, and turned it on to tune him out. The quicker they got out of here, the better.

Looking around the shop for something to occupy his time, Dean counted four other patrons doing their laundry as well, and an attendant sitting behind her desk. However, from the way she looked, he was wary to start a conversation with her. Sighing at his lack of options, he turned and tapped Taylor on the shoulder. She ignored him, staring out the window.

So he continued tapping her on the shoulder every few seconds. Finally, after the tenth tap in a row, she whipped around quickly and caught his hand as it moved to poke her once again.

"What?" Taylor asked, annoyed.

"I'm bored. What are you listening to?" Dean asked in an inquisitive tone.

"Dean, you're not five. Go somewhere else. I'll stay and keep an eye on the washers. I'll call you when they're finished. Just go away." Taylor said in a patronizing manner.

"Um, no." Dean said in response. "You'll just find some way to blame me for leaving later. Now, answer my question. What are you listening to?"

Sighing in defeat, she said "'The pros and cons of breathing' by Fall Out Boy, okay?"

"Who?" Dean said, face scrunching up in puzzlement.

"Here, listen." Taylor replied, pulling her headphones out and handing them to him. He looked at them with a wary expression. Shoving the iPod into his hands, she said "Just take it. I'll be right back." before getting up and walking out the door.

Putting the headphones in, he sat back and listened to the weird music playing. After a few moments of listening, he couldn't tolerate the song anymore and attempted to skip to the next song. He suddenly missed Shane and her music very much. All he heard was chick music. Joan Jett. Pat Benatar. And so on. He finally alighted upon 'Cowboy' by Kid Rock and settled back to listen.

Head moving along to the beat, he saw Taylor walk back into the shop with two bags of cool ranch Doritos in one hand and a drink in the other. Once she sat back down, she tossed one bag of chips to him and sipped on her drink, looking at him expectantly.

"What?" Dean asked, opening his bag of chips and starting to munch on them.

"What are _you _listening to?" Taylor asked, a smirk gracing her lips.

ooouoooo*oonooocooo*ooaooooo

Shane was sitting at an outdoor café across the way from the laundromat, attempting to be incognito. Hiding behind the large-lens sunglasses and a baseball cap, she picked at a plate of fries she had ordered and stared across the street, watching as Taylor and Dean interacted. Sneaking up behind her, Sam tapped on her shoulder, making her jump.

Laughing as she smacked him in the arm, he asked "Shane, what are you up to now?"

He pulled out the chair next to her and sat down.

"Look." Shane said, pointing with a fry at the laundromat across the way as she turned to take a drink from her soda. Looking closely, he saw Taylor shoving something at Dean before standing and walking towards the door.

"Um, Shane? Sweetie? She's coming this way." Sam said, glancing over at Shane before returning his attention to Taylor who was now crossing the street.

"Sam, how many times have I told you…what?" Shane said, trailing off and turning her head in the direction of her sister.

"Crap." Shane uttered. "Kiss me, quick." she stated urgently, grabbing the front of Sam's shirt.

"Alright." Sam replied, not at all dissatisfied with the suggestion. He leaned in and captured her lips with his, placing his hand on the back of her neck.

Keeping her eyes open, she watched as Taylor went into the convenience store right next door to the café. Sighing in relief, she closed her eyes and focused on the sensations Sam was sending through her body. They'd had so little time together alone since Taylor had joined the group. Maybe her espionage skills could be put to the test later. And with Taylor and Dean preoccupied, they now had both rooms all to themselves.

Breaking off the kiss, a wicked grin appeared on her face. "You want to know what I'm thinking?" she whispered seductively.

"The room is empty." Sam replied, catching on. Standing up and grabbing her hand, Sam pulled his girlfriend from her seat and dragged her back to his room, intending to make up for lost time.

oooaooo*ooovooomoo*oooxooo*

Meanwhile…

Taylor and Dean were each standing in front of a dryer, waiting for the buzzer. After she had returned, they had made a race of who could finish their laundry first. When the washers had finished about fifteen minutes later, she had made quick time of transferring the clothes to two dryers across the aisle. She was currently in the lead. However, she knew she would have a more difficult time of folding the clothes since it included more bras and underwear as well as regular clothes. Bouncing on the balls of her feet, she watched as the dial read 'one minute' and prepared to make a mad dash.

"Remember the deal," Taylor stated as they waited anxiously. "Everything must be folded properly. Socks, shirts, everything. No half-assed excuses. The first one with everything folded and transported to the car wins."

"Yeah, yeah. I remember." Dean replied, sending a patronizing look her way before looking back to the countdown above his respective dryers.

One of Taylor's stopped first. She lunged forward and pried the door open, folding and placing clothes into a basket before the dryer even fully stopped.

Cursing, Dean waited anxiously until both of his dryers stopped within seconds of each other. Opening the first door, he began folding as well.

Sneaking furtive looks occasionally at each other, both hurried to fold all their laundry, catching a few strange looks in their haste.

Neither noticed as all of the other patrons openly stared at their antics.

As Taylor finished folding the last pair of socks in her second dryer and tossed them into her basket, Dean was pulling a pair of blue jeans from his second dryer. Noticing that he was losing ground, he quickly folded the last pair of jeans and threw them into the basket beside him. Seeing that she was closing the dryer door, he lunged forward and grabbed the back of her t-shirt. A surprised cry escaped her lips before she lost her balance from his jerking her backwards and fell on her butt, landing in the basket of clothes she had just finished folding.

Slamming his own dryer door and grabbing his basket and trash bag of clothes, he threw a smirk her way as he made a dash towards the door.

Growling in anger, Taylor climbed out of the basket and held her hand out towards the door. When it should have opened as he pressed against it, it wouldn't budge. Trying the other door produced the same results. Looking up, he saw Taylor pick up her own basket and walk towards the door at a casual pace. The little witch had used her powers.

"Cheater." Dean gritted out as she stood next to him at the double-door entry.

"Problem?" Taylor asked innocently, ignoring the statement. "How about we start over, huh? On the count of three, I release the doors. Got it?" Taylor whispered, looking back in the other direction at the other patrons who quickly glanced away.

Glaring at her, he nodded.

"One. Two. Three." The door gave behind him and Dean stumbled a few steps but then took off across the parking lot, hot on Taylor's heels.

Closing in on Taylor, Dean dropped the bag and wrapped his arm around Taylor's waist, spinning her around and put her back down. He grabbed the bag and kept moving.

Regardless of his stunt, retrieving the bag had given Taylor the time she needed to catch back up and the two were now mere paces from the car.

Taylor reached the car moments before Dean, sat the basket on the ground and opened the back door. Dean unceremoniously dropped his load on the ground and dug his keys from his pocket. Opening the trunk, he picked up the basket and put it in, and then threw the bag in behind it. Taylor was picking up a couple things that had spilled out the top when she had lifted the basket into the car. Cursing, she threw the two bras and sock sets back into the basket as Dean slammed the trunk shut.

Each lunged towards their respective doors, yanked them open and hopped in, buckling their seat belts.

"I win." Taylor said triumphantly, grinning over at Dean and gasping for breath.

Dean shot a mutinous glance in her direction.

"You cheated." Dean said accusingly.

Taylor pursed her lips said, "Well, _you_ started it. I merely retaliated." Patting his cheek a couple times, she admonished, "Don't be such a sore loser, Dean."

Still glaring at her, he turned the car on and put it in gear. He then pulled out of the parking lot and headed back to the motel, an overly chipper Taylor playing with the radio dials that she now had control over for the rest of the week.

He grimaced as she settled on a station that was currently playing some chick singing about the things she did to her cheating boyfriend's car. It was going to be a long week.

When they arrived back at the motel a few minutes later, they dragged their loads up to their rooms. Unlocking the door, the pair walked in to find Shane and Sam sitting side by side on the floor, looking a little worse for the wear and mock-innocent expressions on their faces. Apparently they hadn't expected them back so soon.

Right on cue, while smoothing down hair and straightening out her clothes, Shane said "You're back early."

Shrugging, Taylor set her load on the floor as Dean set his down against the wall and shut the door.

Peering around them, as if looking for something, Sam asked "Guys? Where's the laundry detergent?"

Both glanced at each other, hoping the other had miraculously grabbed it and was somehow hiding it. When they each shook their heads, Taylor turned back toward Sam and uttered sheepishly.

"Oops."

oooaoooo*ooocoooo*ooozoouo*ooosoooo

A/N 2 - Well, what do you think? Wasn't it simply delightful? (Shrugs nonchalantly) But I digress. I don't know what it is. I've realized that I enjoy writing Taylor/Dean more. I will try my hardest not to leave Shane and Sam on the backburner seeing as they are my original inspiration. Also, I would like to thank those of you that have reviewed. I really appreciate the feedback. Even if I don't mention it very often. Until next time…


	10. Whirling Dervish

**Author's note**: I kind of borrowed this first scene from River in the movie Serenity. So, if it looks familiar, that's what it is.

**Music Selections**: 'All that I'm living for' by Evanescence, 'X gon give it to ya' by DMX, 'Renegade' by Styx, 'Colors' by Crossfade, 'Cold heritage' by Lacuna Coil, 'Pain' by Three Days Grace.

**Disclaimer**: I still don't own Supernatural or above mentioned music.

Chapter 10: Whirling Dervish

Following a lead they had been given by one of the girls' fellow hunter/friends, the group was scouting out an abandoned building on the outskirts of a town on the Indiana/Illinois border. According to their friend, it was a focal point for demon activity. And, for some reason or another, the city had been suffering a lot of demon attacks. And, what was unusual was that it wasn't just one type of demon. There were many.

Noting the lack of activity after they arrived and scouted it out, they decided to go inside the building for a closer look. Once inside they discovered that the inside was a mess and displayed years of neglect. In its day, the building had been some kind of clinic due to the various medical supplies scattered throughout. But that had been quite some time ago, as evidence of its current state.

They walked in a straight line down the main corridor. Dean lead the line, followed closely by Taylor, Shane, and Sam at the end. As they searched each room, they came up with nothing. It was quiet. And completely devoid of activity. Of any kind.

"I don't like this." Taylor said, as they continued on down the hall towards the main room at the back of the building. Moments later, her eyes clouded over. She gasped and spun around as her eyes returned to their original greenish color. "Duck!" she yelled, grabbing hold of Dean's jacket and tugging him to the floor.

An explosion sounded right behind Sam as they all dropped to the floor. It had been an ambush. With nowhere else to go, the four crawled into their original destination. Jumping up, they looked behind them to reveal the hall packed with demons, of various quality and strength, clogging the narrow passage and heading their way. They were pinned down in the windowless room in the rear of the building. Twenty or so demons had seemingly appeared out of nowhere, trapping them inside the room.

The group was spread out throughout the room attempting to fight their way out. After a few rounds without any end in sight, Shane considered their options while taking on yet another opponent. They had no other choice.

While sending a right hook to the demon in front of her, Shane yelled across the room to her sister, "Taylor! Whirling dervish. Now!"

"What?!" Taylor yelled back, sending the current demon in her way to the ground with a blow from the silver hatchet in her hand. "Now?"

"Now!" Shane replied before yelling over to Sam and Dean, "Take cover!"

Converging underneath an overturned stainless steel gurney, the brothers huddled behind while the girls move into formation.

Meeting in the middle of the room, the two girls latched onto each other by the wrist and worked as one. Twisting, kicking, punching, and flipping - performing acts that most circus performers would gawk at. The only weapons employed by the two was the silver hatchet of Taylor's and a short sword that Shane had acquired from an incapacitated demon.

"What the hell is going on?" Dean yelled to Sam over the chaos that surrounded them. Sam could only shrug and then huddled down lower as something dead-sounding thumped into their shield.

A few minutes later the room went quiet. Sam and Dean peek over their makeshift foxhole to assess the damage and prepare for the worst. Instead, they only stare in disbelief.

The only two left standing were Shane and Taylor, still conjoined at the right hand and dripping with hell only knew what. They were still in a defensive position, circling and searching for any remaining threat.

That was when an explosion rocked the place, sending everyone to the floor. The roof over their heads began to crumble. A giant chunk collapsed onto the two girls, who were barely able to dart out from beneath it. Each went in an opposite direction, finally releasing hands.

Taylor attempted to rise, but collapsed due to exhaustion. A whirling dervish always left them in a weakened state. That's why they employed the tactic so rarely. As she was attempting to rise up again, she felt herself being lifted and slung into a fireman's carry. She started to squirm, ready for another fight. Looking into the face of her assailant, she realized that it was only Dean. There was no way in hell she was going to let him get away with carrying her around. And the fact that she couldn't stand, even if she wanted to, was beside the point.

"Stop moving." Dean said, irritated. He started walking out into the main corridor.

"Then put me down." Taylor replied, still moving.

"Look darlin', you're in no shape to be walking and we need to get outta here. Now." Dean said, not releasing her.

"Then why isn't Sam carrying me?" Taylor asked, frustrated.

"Because he's carrying Shane." Dean replied, continuing to walk down the corridor.

"Oh my God." Taylor said, freaking out. "Shane? Shane!" Taylor yelled frantically, squirming more and trying to see her sister.

"Would you relax?" Dean said, exasperated. "She's fine, just unconscious."

Taylor stopped struggling and allowed Dean to carry her out of the building. When they reached the car, Dean put Taylor on her feet at the passenger side door before moving over to the driver's side. Both got in and waited as Sam reached the car moments later and laid Shane in the back seat before climbing in behind her. Dean laid on the gas and took off before Sam could even shut the door. Sirens could be heard in the distance.

Taylor turned in the seat to look at Sam cradling Shane.

"What happened? Is she alright?" Taylor asked in a worried tone. Her gaze swept across Shane's prone form in a clinical fashion. "Any damage?"

"Taylor, she's fine. She just hit her head while diving away from the collapsing ceiling. Look, she's coming around now." Sam said as Shane started moaning and sitting up.

"Damn." Shane exclaimed. "That hurt like hell." Rubbing her head she sat back in the seat and extended her fist forward. "We kicked ass, sista."

Relief flooded through her. Taylor bumped fists with her sister.

"We sure did. That was our best whirling dervish to date." Taylor returned, sitting back correctly in the passenger seat.

"Speaking of," Dean interrupted. "What the hell _was_ that back there? There were over twenty demons in that room. It was a trap and we were outnumbered. Pinned down. And then, in a flash, not one demon is left standing. How'd you do it?"

"Improvisation mostly," Taylor replied, thoughtfully. "But it always starts with the same set of twists and acrobatic moves. Ain't that right, sista? We're a stickler for repetition."

"If it ain't broke, don't fix it." Shane said in agreement, relaxing into Sam's shoulder and letting Taylor explain.

"It's something Dad made us create as children. While other children were playing 'hide and seek' and 'tag' we were choreographing a deadly dance that could overpower any enemy. We never could explain how it always worked and we would emerge victorious. But, it leaves us drained, so we believe it taps into our power instinctively and makes us stronger. There's no way to know for sure, it's a recently developed theory, that is." Shrugging, Taylor ended her explanation.

"I take it that's why me and Sam have never seen you two do that before?" Dean asked.

"That would be correct. It's a last resort. Because it isn't any good to win a fight you're too weak to escape from once it's over." Taylor replied as Dean pulled up outside the motel they were staying at and shut off the car.

"And now it's time for a nice long shower and nap." Taylor said before yawning widely and getting out of the car, trudging up to the door and going inside.

ooouoooo*oomoooxooo*ooosoooo*oooaoo

"Sam, we've had this argument already." Shane exclaimed as she emerged from her room the next day, Sam following closely behind. "I'm not going to wear a dress. And that's final."

Taylor emerged a few moments later and shut the door behind her, and shook her head wearily.

"You're fighting a losing battle, Sam." Taylor said as she came up next to her sister. They had been invited to a party by one of the girls' joint friends as a thank you for taking care of their little demon infestation. And due to the fact that said friend was loaded, it was to be a formal party with lots of guests who had no clue as to the true reason for the party.

Sam sent a blasé look in Taylor's direction before continuing.

"Shane, come on. What were you intending to wear anyway? Even Taylor here is going to wear a dress. Why are you so dead-set against it?" Sam queried.

"Because, you never know what might happen and I don't want to be caught unawares. Also, it's none of your damn business what I'm going to wear." Shane retorted, quickening her pace and walking into the diner that was just down the street from their motel. She let the door shut behind her, not waiting for Sam or Taylor.

Dean was already sitting on a stool at the counter, eating. Shane took a seat beside him and waited for Sam and Taylor to sit next to her. Moments later, she glanced over to find that Taylor sat next to her and Sam beside Taylor. If she didn't know better, she'd say he was pouting. Well, he was just going to sulk and let the subject go because she wasn't going to budge. And she wouldn't tell him the real reason as to why she loathed wearing dresses, either.

Thinking back, she was soon lost in the memory of that dreadful night…

_She had been eighteen and a little more carefree back then. Taylor and she hadn't been forced to move around like Sam and Dean had. Their father had left them with his mother, their grandmother. He returned every now and again to teach them everything he had learned and how to defend themselves in any situation. Both her and Taylor had been hunting with their father on occasion, but continued their high school education and graduated with flying colors. They had the rest of their lives to look forward to._

_She had been with her first serious boyfriend at the time. He had splurged for their graduation, going all out and dishing out all kinds of money to celebrate before they went their separate college ways. He had bought her a beautiful full length gown that was cream colored, strapless and tight-fitting at the top before tumbling down to the ground in flowing waves. It had made her feel like she was gliding on a cloud. Well, except for the matching slippers that went with it; those had been murder on her feet. He took her out to a fancy restaurant and they spent the night enjoying each others' company._

_But, the fairy tale finally came to an end as they were leaving the restaurant. Walking to his car at the other end of the parking lot instead of waiting for the valet, two vampires had happened upon them and she could do nothing as one grabbed her from behind and held her in a bone-crushing grip. She struggled helplessly as the other vampire sank his teeth into the neck of her boyfriend and drained him of his life._

"_Got you now, little Sullivan. I've been watching you and your family. We have lots of fun in store for you. Just you wait." the vampire breathed into her ear. Repulsed, she started to struggle even harder, attempting to free herself. He didn't release her even after she had stomped down on the instep of his foot and head butted him._

"_What?" the vampire hissed in surprise before releasing her suddenly and falling to the ground. As she fell away from him, she turned and saw her sister yielding a crossbow aimed at her assailant._

"_Shane, you alright?" Taylor said._

_Nodding, she turned back around and dropped to her knees, crying out. Her boyfriend had been tossed aside in the other vampire's haste to leave the scene. But the damage had already been done. He was dead…_

Feeling a gentle tug on her braided pigtail, Shane's thoughts returned to the present. Taylor had been the one to tug on her hair.

Leaning her head on Taylor's shoulder, Shane closed her eyes and sighed.

"It's alright, you know?" Taylor said gently. "Sam isn't Ben. He can take care of himself. Besides, I've got your back this time, all the time. Come on, let's play dress up and show these boys just how well us Sullivan girls can clean up." Taylor finished, pulling her sister up with her.

"Boys, don't wait up. We're going shopping." Taylor said, looping her arm through Shane's and walking towards the door. Sam and Dean only waved in response, returning to their food as the girls left the diner.

ooowoooo*ooozoooooo*ooovoocooo*ooonoooo

**A/N 2**: There's more to this scene, but I didn't want to pile it all inside of one defenseless chapter. So I broke it up. Also, Ben was the boyfriend from Shane's memory. I hope I didn't confuse you too much with the flashback. There was also a line from the movie Soldier, as well as an idea borrowed from the book series Fearless. Feel good tokens for who discovers each. What'd you think? Drop me a line, if you wish. Until next time…


	11. The Girls Go Shopping

**Author's note**: And, here I am with another installment. I seem to be doing a lot of borrowing lately. A few lines from Tomb Raider. If you've seen the movie, you should know which scene I'm referring to when you read it. And, I couldn't resist the comparison game the sisters play. The Pearl Harbor debate actually took place between me and a friend soon after the movie first came out. The others were of my own creation. I really appreciate those of you that have reviewed and gotten this far. As far as I can tell, we're just over halfway through the story. Thanks again, and enjoy!

**Music Selections**: 'Broken like an angel' by Dollybraid, '4Ever' by The Veronicas, 'Vermillion Part 2' by Slipknot, 'Better now' by Collective Soul, 'Maybe tomorrow' by Stereophonics.

**Disclaimer**:No property rights on Supernatural, the music, or Tomb Raider.

Chapter 11: The Girls Go Shopping

Shane reluctantly trailed behind Taylor as she walked down the street, Taylor reciting a list as she looked for their first destination.

"We need a manicure and a pedicure, get our hair and makeup done because I don't feel like messing with it myself, and find killer outfits that everyone – mostly ourselves – will enjoy." Ticking the list on her fingers, she then looked up and stopped. "Here we are. Our first pit stop." Taylor said matter of factly.

Shane looked up as well. It was a Nail/Tanning salon. She followed her sister into the building, regardless of how much she didn't want to do this.

As the two were led to a chair and sat down, Taylor looked over to Shane.

"Let the fun begin." Taylor said with a rueful smile.

ooooovoooo*ooouoonooo*oooeoosooo*

"So, Ben Affleck or Josh Hartnett?" Taylor asked decisively.

"Are you kidding me? Josh Hartnett, definitely." Shane replied, sending her sister an incredulous look. Well, as much as she could with a mud mask and cucumbers on her eyes.

The two sisters had long since left the nail salon and were currently at a spa of some sorts. It was the only place they could find that catered to their hair and makeup needs, and was within walking distance. Each was laying reclined with a towel wrapped around their heads. They'd been told that purification was required before the makeup and hair could be worked with. It may have cost a fortune, but it wasn't as if they were paying for it. They charged it to one of 'their' credit cards. Sam and Dean weren't the only ones to employ credit card scams. They just didn't do it as frequently.

With nothing else to do but just lay there, Taylor had decided to play the comparison game. It was a game the two frequently played to catch up on who liked whom, actor-wise. Their current discussion was Danny versus Rafe from Pearl Harbor. "Why do you say that? Ben Affleck was with her first. They totally belonged together. Besides, just look at him." Taylor said with a flourishing wave of her hand.

"If they were supposed to end up together, then they shouldn't have put Josh Hartnett's character with her. That parachute scene was so romantic. Why did they have to kill him at the end? It just wasn't fair." Shane replied, tone going from defensive to dreamy to morose all in the same answer.

"I still say they made the right choice." Taylor replied with finality. "But anyway. Michael Keaton, Val Kilmer, George Clooney, or Christian Bale?"

"Oh, now that's a tough one." Shane said thoughtfully, her face trying to scrunch up underneath all the purifying gunk. "I'm torn between Val Kilmer and Christian Bale as the best looking Batman. Do you remember that one scene in Batman Forever when they show off his anatomically correct posterior?" Shane continued.

Taylor sighed longingly.

"I know what you mean. But I'm gonna have to go with Christian Bale. He is all kinds of hot. I mean, come on. Just look at him." Taylor replied tartly with a sharp nod, nudging the cucumber slices back into place after the motion.

"When you're right, you're right." Shane agreed with a sigh. "Ooh. I've got a new one. Caleb, Reed, Pogue, or Tyler?"

"Favorite Covenant character? Caleb. No contest." Taylor said definitively.

"I don't know, I'm gonna have to go with Tyler. There's just something about him. He may have not had the most definition, muscle wise, but I just can't explain it. Maybe it's his eyes. As for the others, personally, I think Reed gets too much attention. And Pogue... I love his hair, he's got a motorcycle, and he's ripped, but maybe too much so. I may also have a slight weakness for motorcycles... As for Caleb, he takes a very close second after Tyler. Remember those dark looks and those tight abs? What I wouldn't have done..." Shane finished, sighing at the end.

"Wow. You've thought that one out, haven't you?" Taylor said shamelessly.

Shane almost rolled her eyes, but caught herself.

"Your mind wanders when you're swamped down with school work and have a nonexistent sex life." Shane said in defense.

"Well now, it would seem that you no longer have that problem, now do you?" Taylor asked playfully. She lifted one of the cucumbers from her eyes to survey the room. "Are they trying to tenderize us? How much longer are we gonna have to just lay here? We've been in here for almost an hour. We haven't got all day." Taylor snapped impatiently.

At this, Shane lifted the cucumbers from her eyes and sat up. Unable to hold it back any longer, she rolled her eyes at her sister's attitude and tentatively bit off a chunk of the cucumber.

"Hey, Taylor. Try one of these. They're actually pretty good." Shane said as she munched on the rest of the first slice.

Taylor shook her head with a small smile appearing on her lips.

"I don't think we're supposed to eat those."Taylor said carefully, as if speaking to a toddler.

"Why not? I don't know about you, but I haven't eaten all day and I'm starving." Shane retorted to her sister's comment as she finished off the second slice.

"We're here to get all dolled up and all you can think of is food." Taylor said in disbelief.

Shane just shrugged before looking to the cucumber slices in her sister's hand.

"You gonna eat those?" Shane asked.

ooaooo*ooxooooooo*ooozoooowo*ooocoooo

Totaling to three hours and two salons of torture later, Shane didn't know if she wanted to attack her sister or hug her. Sure, she didn't mind a little pampering every once in a while, but not all at one time. On the other hand, the suffering had paid off---they looked hot. Now all that was left to do was select their evening wear.

Rifling through a rack of dresses at a dress boutique, Shane wasn't really paying any attention to what she was looking at.

Turning around to show her sister a dress she had discovered, Taylor noticed that Shane wasn't any closer to finding a dress than she had twenty minutes ago when they had first come in. Sighing, she grabbed her sister's arm and dragged her to the other end of the shop.

"Come on now, Shane. It can't be that hard." At her sister's dubious look, Taylor continued. "You know what? _I'll_ pick something out for you. Here, hold this." Taylor said decisively, handing Shane the dress and heading back down the aisle.

Shane sat down on a chair outside the dressing rooms to wait. A few minutes later, Taylor returned with a handful of dresses for them to try on.

"Here, you try on this half." Taylor said, dividing the pile in half and shoving the dresses into Shane's arms before walking into a dressing room and sliding the curtain shut behind her.

After trying on the first two dresses and finding them to look dreadful on her, Shane pulled on the third dress and turned to look at her reflection. The dress was beautiful. It was a rich, deep burgundy color, fell to just above her knees and wrapped around one shoulder like a toga with a gold clasp holding it together. She turned and looked over her shoulder to see that the dress was longer in back, falling down to mid-calf. A trim line running around the dress just below her breasts held the upper half to her chest securely. She twirled around and realized that the dress billowed out like the dress Marilyn Monroe had on with the air blowing up from beneath her.

Taylor peeked her head in to catch her sister staring at her reflection, a thoughtful look on her face. Sighing, Taylor smiled.

"I thought you might like that one. You gonna get it? I've already made my decision. Get changed and come on out." Taylor said, nodding her head in the direction of the register.

Shane emerged a few minutes later, the dress back on its hanger and dangling from her right hand. Taylor had also chosen a knee length cocktail dress, although hers was of a jade green color. Leaning against the doorway, Taylor gestured to the dress.

"Well?" Taylor asked dryly.

"I don't know." Shane said doubtfully. Even though she liked the dress, she was still wary of buying it.

Taylor noticed her sister's indecision.

"Look. You don't have to get the dress if you don't want to. I won't force you. But you can't punish yourself for something you had no control over. It's your life, it doesn't belong to anyone else. Live it up a little. Who knows? You might like wearing dresses and start fighting in them." Adding the last part to detract from the seriousness of the situation, Taylor smiled at her sister and turned to head up to the checkout counter, allowing Shane to mull it over.

ooonooo*ooosoooooo*ooovoooxoo*oooaooo

The party was due to begin at 8 PM that night, so Sam and Dean went to collect the girls at around 7. It was a half hour drive, but they wanted to leave early in case anything happened along the way.

Knocking on the door, Sam and Dean stood waiting in their dress slacks and button down shirts. A few moments later, Taylor opened the door and stepped out.

"Hello, boys" Taylor said in a sultry tone as she came out to stand beside them. "Shane will be out in just a moment."

"You look beautiful, Taylor." Sam said as he took in her attire, which consisted of a flowing green dress that was held up by spaghetti straps. It puckered in front at her breasts and sunk down to her lower back from behind. Her hair was pinned back behind her head in a French twist, fake ivy entwined throughout. A pair of strappy black heels completed the ensemble.

Dean was just enjoying the view from behind her.

"Why thank you, Sam." Taylor replied. Looking back in the direction of the room, Taylor added proudly, "Ah, there she is."

Both Sam and Dean glanced back in that direction and their jaws dropped. Sam mouthed "Oh my God." with no sound coming out. Shane was wearing the burgundy dress she had tried on earlier. Her hair was curled and piled up on top of her head and she was wearing a pair of heels similar to Taylor's but they had more of a Greek sandal wraparound look to them.

As Shane reached them, she uttered one word.

"Quiet." Shane said, drawing the word out before passing them and walking towards the car.

"How do you do it, Taylor?" Sam asked as Shane reached the car and gracefully slid inside.

Taylor grinned in response.

"A girl never reveals her secrets." Taylor replied before sauntering off after her sister.

"Well," Dean said, rubbing his hands together. "Let's do this thing." and headed for the car as well.

Sam was left gaping for a few moments before he finally shook his head and joined everyone at the car.

ooooaooooo*ooouoomooo*ooocooozoo*ooovooxooo

**A/N 2**: I know that it seems as if I've given Shane a phobia of dress wearing and anything remotely girly. I hope I didn't make her look too fearful of pampering. As for the spa and cucumbers, I completely and utterly made that all up. I've never been to a spa and know not what goes on within its walls. And I know it seems unlikely that they were invited to a party just for them. I just thought it would make an interesting interlude between all the fighting that takes place in the show. I mean, _some _people have to be thankful for their help and wish to celebrate, right? Until later…


	12. The Bed

**Author's note**: This scene is one that I had in mind since this story idea first popped into my head. It just took awhile to write because I wasn't sure about who I was going to pair up. But once that was decided, I had next to no problem putting this little scene together. I'm pleased with how it turned out. But, again, writer's bias. I babble too much before each chapter, don't I?

**Music Selections**: 'Round and round' by Ratt, 'Sorry' by Stretch Princess, 'Chemicals react' by Aly and AJ, "Keep on trying' by Poco.

**Disclaimer**: Nope, I still don't own Supernatural. Or any of the music listed above.

Chapter 12: The Bed

A month or so after the party in their honor, the group was settling into a routine. Taylor would predict trouble, Sam and Shane would do research, and Dean would take care of his car. And according to the degree of difficulty of the hunt, they would either break up into pairs or work together as a whole to bring down the supernatural quandary plaguing a particular location.

The most recent hunt saw the four divided up by Shane and Taylor staying behind while Sam and Dean went out to handle the actual hunting. Unfortunately, the two had returned a little worse for the wear. Sam, however, had received the worst of the injuries with a badly bruised side and a slight concussion.

The four had decided to share a room due to the fact that the motel they had chosen only had one room left, with two double beds. And while the bed arrangements were usually divided up by gender, that night Shane wasn't hearing any of it.

And it was bedtime.

"Please, Taylor?" Shane begged her sister. "I know that the two of you aren't getting along at the moment, but can't you put it aside for just one night? That bed is big enough for the both of you with plenty of space inbetween." Shane paused then added as an afterthought, "And Dean won't try anything, will you Dean?" Shane said in a threatening tone directed towards the man in question.

He shrugged in compliance.

"It's not me you should be worried about." Dean said, directing a look at Taylor.

"Ugh." Taylor muttered, a disgusted look on her face, her cheeks flushing in anger. "Get over yourself. Fine," Taylor finished, looking at her sister. "If only to prove that a woman can sleep, stress "sleep", in the same bed with Dean and _not _have sex with him." Taylor said, crossing her arms over her chest, a determined look on her face.

He had the audacity to smirk at her.

"Whatever you say, sweetheart." Dean tossed out in retort.

Glaring at Dean, Shane then hopped over the bed to hug her sister tightly.

"Thank you!" Shane said excitedly.

"Yeah, yeah." Taylor muttered, smiling softly. "I'm gonna take a shower."

After collecting some pajamas, she walked over to the bathroom and shut the door.

What had she gotten myself into?

ooooaooo*ooocoooo*oozoooxooo*ooovoooo

Twenty minutes later she emerged, hair damp and hanging loose. Her pajamas consisted of a loose pair of drawstring pants, a light blue color with dragonflies on them, paired with a dark blue camisole. To Dean, she looked beautiful.

If he were prone to having such thoughts, he would be thinking that.

The lights were all out as everyone else had gone to bed. Shane and Sam were laying close together, although Shane was laying on Sam's left side due to the bruised other. Both appeared to be asleep. Dean on the other hand, was sitting up against the headboard waiting for her. Only God knew why. Taylor turned off the light and padded across the room lightly.

Choosing the side closest to Shane, she nudged Dean to scoot over to the other side. He didn't budge. Getting frustrated but attempting to remain quiet, Taylor smacked him on the shoulder, hard.

"Move over." Taylor demanded as threatening as she could in a whisper.

He moved over, rubbing his shoulder.

"Damn, Taylor, what'd you have to hit me so hard for? All you had to do was ask." Dean asked indignantly.

"Uh huh." Taylor muttered, unconvinced, as she climbed in and smoothed the blanket over her.

Settling in, both laid rigid and as far from each other as possible without falling off the bed.

"Someone had better watch his hands." Taylor whispered darkly.

"I could say the same for you." Dean whispered back. "Look, let's just try and get some sleep, alright? Truce?"

"Truce." Taylor whispered in agreement. "Goodnight, Dean." Taylor finished as she rolled onto her side away from Dean.

"Night." Dean said before doing the same.

ooowooo*ooonoooeoo*oouooo*

A few hours later, everyone was sound asleep. Shane woke up, startled by a nightmare about Sam. Glancing over at her sister, she was surprised to discover the two in a tight embrace. Her sister's back was to Shane, her head burrowed into Dean's chest and his chin resting lightly on top of Taylor's head. Dean had his one arm underneath her gripping her back while the other was thrown over her, his fingers tangled deep in her hair. Shane couldn't see their legs but she was almost positive they were tangled together as well.

Shane smiled. At least subconsciously they knew they were supposed to be together. As it were, neither of the two would believe her without physical evidence. The two could be nothing but stubborn. And the motel sign lighting their room would be perfect for her camera phone.

Grabbing her phone from the nightstand and flipping it open, she looked through it for just the right angle. Snapping the picture and saving it to her wallpaper, she flipped the phone shut and laid it back on the nightstand.

Laying back down, she turned back over and cuddled next to Sam, whose arm wrapped around her once she settled in.

Thinking of her sister together with Dean, Shane fell back into a peaceful slumber with no more nightmares; only dreams of the four of them settling down, at peace.

ooomoooo*oooroooooo*oooxoo*ooosoooo

Taylor woke to the sound of muffled giggling. Not yet having opened her eyes, she realized that she was pressed against something warm and hard. Snuggling in deeper, she sighed in contentment. However, a few seconds later she heard more giggling and realized exactly where she was and who she was currently tangled up in.

Eyes snapping open in shock, she then heard moaning coming from the bathroom. She could only imagine what Sam and Shane were up to in the shower, and frankly, she'd rather not have the picture burned into her brain. Taylor slowly lifted up her head to greet a pair of amused deep green eyes.

"Um…hi." Taylor mumbled uncomfortably, at a loss for being caught in such a compromising position.

"See? I told you that you wouldn't be able to keep your hands off of me." Dean said, smirking.

"Is that so?" Taylor said, rubbing the leg she had between his up and down against his manhood. She wasn't above using underhanded techniques to get the upper hand. His eyes rolled into the back of his head and he inhaled deeply. "I believe you're confused in that _you_ couldn't keep _your _hands off of _me_."

As she said this, she felt the hand encircling her trailing lightly over the skin of her back while his other hand gently massaged her scalp. A slight shiver zinged through her body. She looked to his face and saw that his eyes were closed and he appeared to just be enjoying her actions, entirely unaware of what he was doing to her. Sighing and relaxing into the seemingly unconscious gesture, she almost forgot the point of this exercise. Resisting the urge to nuzzle into his neck and breathe in his scent, she reminded herself to focus and stopped her leg movements.

"Oh, and you can let go of me now." Taylor said coolly, releasing Dean.

"You are such a tease, you know that?" Dean growled as he let go of Taylor and rolled onto his other side, releasing the breath he didn't know he was holding.

"And you're a womanizing ass. It's good we understand each other." Taylor retorted snarkily, getting out of bed.

Retrieving some clean clothes from her bag, she remembered that the bathroom was occupied and not going to be free for quite some time. Taylor sighed pessimistically. It was a good thing she didn't have to pee.

She looked at her clothes and then turned back around, looking at the bathroom door contemplatively. She then looked back at Dean, who was still in bed watching her.

"Do you mind?" Taylor snapped, already knowing the answer.

"Not at all." Dean replied with a shrug, but otherwise not budging.

"Do I have to hit you again? Turn around." Taylor said in a sickly-sweet voice as she raised her arm, poised to smack him.

Holding his hands up in a surrendering gesture, he rose to get out of bed, clad only in a black t-shirt and gray boxer-briefs.

"Do you mind if I get dressed as well, or do I have to wait my turn?" Dean asked snidely.

Taylor raised an eyebrow and gestured toward his bag beside hers.

"By all means." Taylor replied before turning and beginning to change.

**Don't come out any time soon.** Taylor mind-text messaged her sister. Not expecting a response, Taylor then puller her camisole over her head, hair tumbling down her back in waves.

Dean, having looked up after choosing some clothes, watched and remembered what her hair had felt like between his fingers. He longed to touch it again and hold her close. Which was totally wrong on a few different levels that he couldn't recall at the present. But he continued down the dangerous path as he continued to watch her.

She then pulled her hair over one shoulder and exposed the tattooed symbol below her left shoulder blade. He thought to ask her about it, but considering he wasn't supposed to be seeing her like this, he held his tongue. Moving her arms through the straps of the light blue cotton bra she had chosen, she said over her shoulder "Stop watching me and get dressed."

He shook his head slightly, then stood and turned around, pulling the t-shirt off.

"So, where'd you get the tattoo?" Dean asked as he bent down to stuff his shirt back in the bag. It couldn't hurt, she already obviously knew he was staring.

"Nowhere." Taylor replied evasively. "It's just something that happened one night out with Shane."

"Whoa, wait." Dean said, turning back around to look at her. "I've never seen a tattoo on Shane."

She glanced at him over her shoulder with a raised eyebrow.

"Well, I should hope not. It's in the same spot as mine. How often have you seen Shane shirtless and with her back to you? I'll take a chance and say not very often." Taylor finished with a huff and continued dressing.

Dean merely shrugged and did the same.

After pulling on her jeans and tie-dyed t-shirt, Taylor turned around to grab her toiletry kit from her bag, only to pause as she watched Dean. The muscles in his back rippled as he buttoned up his jeans and cinched his belt. Head tilted to one side, she remembered having those strong arms wrapped around her tightly, feeling the muscle in his back and chest before she had released him this morning. It had felt so good being wrapped up in him. She wanted more.

Not that she'd ever mention that out loud.

Watching as he pulled a clean gray t-shirt on, she leaned down to pick up her kit as he turned back around. Hearing yet another set of moaning coming from the bathroom, she rolled her eyes.

"She wasn't kidding when she said that together they'd occupy the place." Taylor said depreciatively, glaring at the door. She sat down on the bed to pull on her socks and shoes.

Dean chuckled as he sat down beside her and proceeded to do the same.

"He deserves it." Dean said. "It took him so long to get over Jess…" Dean trailed off.

Taylor thought for a moment before imparting this information on Dean. Trusting he would keep his mouth shut about this much, she looked up at him and smirked.

"I knew they were going to be together long before they did." Taylor said, sending a quick nod in the direction of the bathroom.

He turned his head to look at her.

"What, you had a vision of them? Talk about too much information." Dean said, shuddering dramatically for effect.

"Tell me about it. She thinks that I had that one right before you all picked me up. Not so. It was one of my first, actually. Thankfully, she wasn't there when it happened. Imagine explaining _that_ to someone." Taylor replied ruefully as she finished tying her shoes and rested her arms on her knees.

oooroooooo*ooomoooooo*ooeooooooo

**A/N 2**: Also, when it comes to camera phones, I don't know how much lighting is enough. I needed the camera phone for the scene, so I threw it in there anyway. Until next time…


	13. A Conversation Between Friends

**Author's note**: Wow. This chapter went on forever! It's probably the longest chapter of my entire story. I was going to try and break it up , but I just didn't have the heart to. I also thought it would be nice to have a little Dean and Shane interaction. So there you go. Enjoy.

**Music Selections**: 'Touche' by Godsmack, 'U + ur hand' by Pink, 'You shook me all night long' by AC/DC, 'Crashed' by Daughtry, 'Land of confusion' by Disturbed.

**Disclaimer**:Don't own Supernatural or any of the music I suggest.

Chapter 13: A Conversation Between Friends

When Shane and Sam finally emerged from the bathroom, they noted that the room was empty. Deciding to go out for some fresh air themselves, they put on their shoes and went for a walk. As they were walking down the main thoroughfare Shane noticed Dean standing alone, staring blankly at the window display before him.

Easing herself from beneath Sam's arm, she held out her arm for them to stop.

"Why don't you continue on and try to find Taylor? I wanna talk to Dean for a moment." Shane said silently so as Dean wouldn't hear.

Nodding, he placed a light peck on her lips before crossing the street and continuing on in the direction they had been walking before. She had already told him about her little discovery as well as saw for himself when they had woke up that morning.

Walking up next to him, Shane hooked her thumbs into the pockets of her jeans and stared at the display as well.

"You look lost, Pilgrim." Shane said conversationally.

"How so, Pocahontas?" Dean said, after starting slightly, recovering the unaffected smirk

"Dean, you've been staring into that window for over five minutes. Sofas and recliners aren't _that_ fascinating. Something's on your mind. And I have a feeling it has to do with a certain sister of mine. Goes by Taylor." Shane teased, winking at the end.

"Did you just read me, Shane? It was nothing. It's been awhile since I've hooked up with anyone and she was a warm body. That's it, nothing more." Dean replied, face set in a serious expression.

Shane shook her head, suddenly serious.

"No, it isn't. And she isn't just a "warm body" as you so eloquently put it. She wouldn't have ended up in your arms if she really didn't want to. And if your "biological needs" are so unbearable, we're not holding you back from getting a piece of ass. But know this: all girls want to be loved and protected once in a while. To feel safe. Even girls like me and Taylor, who can kick the ass of pretty much anything. Sure, we're all independent to the extreme. But in the end, we don't wanna be standing there all alone. We want to be gathered up in a lover's arms and just let go of everything that's dragging us down. So if you don't think you can be that kind of man for Taylor, don't expect me to stand around and watch you tear her down or hold her back." Shane finished emotively, her arms crossed around her chest.

"Damn, Shane. Relax. It's not like I called her a whore or anything." Dean said, surprised at her outburst.

"Just think about what I said." Shane replied before stalking off in the direction her boyfriend had taken minutes before, leaving Dean to mull over her words.

ooonoooo*ooouoooo*ooomooaooo*

When they had all arrived back at their room, they sat around and watched a movie on TV. A few hours and two and a half movies later, the group hadn't moved other than to make snacks or to go to the bathroom. The room was now dark.

Munching on some popcorn he had made, Dean held the bowl out to Taylor.

"Want some?" Dean asked absentmindedly.

She blinked a few times in surprise before replying.

"Yeah, sure." Taylor replied warily, unsure as to his true intentions. He could end up dunking it over her head for all she knew.

Rolling his eyes, he sat the bowl down between them and returned his attention to the movie. He'd let her take what she wanted, when she wanted to.

As the third movie ended and Shane moved to find another one, Dean leaned over to Taylor.

"Wanna get outta here? Perhaps go play some pool?" Dean asked.

Looking over to Shane, Taylor asked in mindspeak, **"****Think I should go?"**

"Go on, get outta here." Shane said out loud, making a shooing motion with her hand.

Grabbing her cell phone and some cash, she stuffed both into her back pocket before rising and heading to the door.

"Let's" Taylor said as she opened the door and walked out. Dean followed close behind.

ooosooo*oooeoooo*ooowooo*ooonooocoo

After driving around for awhile, they found a fairly populated bar/game room a few blocks over from their motel. Walking over to the bar, they each ordered a drink and leaned against the bar to survey the crowd.

Leaning over to talk into her ear, Dean said, "Fourth table to the left, closest to the back wall."

Taking a swig of her Smirnoff, she looked in the direction Dean had indicated. Looking them over, she replied, "No contest. C'mon Dean, I said I needed a challenge."

"We also need cash." Dean retorted rationally. It was a good thing no one could hear them over the thumping music. "And they look like the type to piss it all away in a game of pool."

"Alright. Lead the way." Taylor said, sighing dejectedly.

"And remember," Dean added as they wove their way through the crowd, "You need to play dumb to start."

She rolled her eyes before replying.

"Dean, don't worry. This isn't my first time hustling. I know what to do." Taylor drawled, plastering a smile on her face.

As they neared the pool table in question, Dean rolled his shoulders around and cracked his knuckles before he reached out and snagged Taylor closer to his side.

"Mind if we join you? All the other single tables are taken and I don't feel like putting out for the 10-spot tables. I'm trying to teach my girl here the finer points of playing pool." Dean queried jovially to the one closest to him. He looped his arm around Taylor, who smiled up at him as if he were the greatest pool player of all time.

After she did this, she looked over to the two men, playing the puppy dog-eyes expression for all she was worth.

"Please? I'd love to see how an actual game is played out. I'm sure you guys are some of the very best-est players around." Taylor gushed, laying the sugar on thick.

Seeming to bask in the attention, the man on the other side of the table replied.

"Well, of course you can, darlin'. Phil and I were just about to start a new game. Weren't we, Phil?"

"We sure were. Come on, first game's on us." Phil said, leering down on Taylor as he put the quarters in the slot and pushed them in. Taylor cringed inwardly in disgust and she felt Dean's arm tighten around her waist protectively.

Smiling in response, the two turned in tandem and walked over to the wall to pick up a cue stick.

"This had better be over quick. I can't play dumb for long around those slime balls. They make my skin crawl when they look at me." Taylor muttered into Dean's ear.

Dean squeezed her waist reassuringly.

"You know I've got your back, Taylor. Just don't punish them _too_ harshly. We have to make this believable and with as little trouble as possible." Dean said encouragingly.

Enjoying the feel of his arm wrapped around her, she leaned into his side slightly and rested her head on his shoulder as they walked back to the table. As they neared the table, they noticed that the balls were spread out haphazardly about the table. Apparently, the goons had started the game without them.

"We thought that we'd break, considering we paid." Phil said once Dean and Taylor had returned to the table. "It's your shot. Stripes" he finished, gesturing to Dean with his cue stick.

Letting go of Taylor reluctantly, he perused the table looking for an easy shot. Taylor moved to sit down on the stool on the other side of the table against the wall. The other dumpy looking guy, Phil's friend, was already seated on the other.

"I'm Earl." he said once she sat down.

"Fascinating." Taylor replied, reminiscent of Angelina Jolie's Tomb Raider persona. She honed in on the game as Dean took a shot and sunk it. Playing the part of the dumb girlfriend, she clapped enthusiastically and cheered. "Way to go, baby."

He winked in her direction before turning back to the game.

"You know, you could be a little more helpful doll, and tell me your name." Earl said.

"Hope." Taylor replied, supplying the name she always used when hustling. _I 'hope' you back off, jerk_, she thought as he leaned onto the table separating them.

"How serious is it with the pretty boy over there?" he asked.

"Very." Taylor replied concisely, keeping her responses to the one word variety. She didn't think his brain could handle much more.

"Think I could change your mind?" Earl asked, sending a leering grin her way. It only made her stomach turn.

Before she could reply, Dean stepped up to rescue her.

"Your turn, bud." Dean said, standing behind her, a barely civil expression on his face.

Taylor sighed in relief when he got up and went away. She then leaned back into Dean's embrace as his arms circled her waist.

"Thank you." Taylor said.

"I missed on purpose. That guy was getting a little too close to you for comfort." Dean said, watching the game.

"Tell me about it. You weren't the one he was coming onto." Taylor said with a forced shudder, grinning as Earl missed a simple corner shot. She rose and took the cue from his hand.

"We're up, babe." Taylor said in a sugary sweet tone. Grabbing his hand, she led him to the table.

Holding the cue stick awkwardly, she fumbled around a bit before looking to Dean.

"Like this?" Taylor asked in her dumb blond tone, holding it totally wrong on purpose. Dean smiled inwardly. He'd totally crack up laughing if it wouldn't have blown their ruse. He walked over to her and stood right behind her.

Putting his body flush against hers, he took hold of her hands and placed them in her usual playing position.

"Here. Just like this." Dean said, his breath tickling against her ear.

She shivered as he guided her to her first target, an overly easy shot to the opposite corner pocket.

He released her hands as she took the shot. It went straight in. She whooped in response.

"What now?" Taylor queried innocently as Dean took a step away from her to put some distance between them. That had been a little more intense than he'd expected it to be.

Moving around the table, he looked for another simple shot to keep up the act a little while longer.

"Right here." Dean said, finding one and pointing to the striped ball sitting just outside of the pocket on the opposite side of the table. It was more difficult than the last and would be pushing their act, but it was the easiest shot left open on the table.

Taylor moved to stand beside him and shifted around a little, leaning down over the table and sticking her butt out, looking for the appropriate angle. Admiring the view for a few seconds, Dean then glanced over at the two jerk offs. They were eating it up. She finally took the shot and sunk it, no problem.

Standing upright, Taylor said, "You know what, babe? I think I'm starting to get the hang of this. Let me pick my next shot."

"Alright." Dean replied, standing back from the table as she moved around studying the table. As he watched her, he knew they'd have to lose at least one game before he could suggest raising the stakes. Taylor looked up at him then, asking without words if she should take the shot. He shook his head no.

She sent the cue ball careening around the table, clicking a few balls but not sinking any.

"Shoot." Taylor exclaimed, and to be cute, she stomped her foot as well.

Dean rolled his eyes and moved over to collect her.

As Phil walked up to the table and took a shot, Dean muttered to Taylor, "It's gonna be a long night."

ooowoooo*ooooocoo*oooxoozooo*

Three games and $150 dollars later, Dean and Taylor had thrown off the act and began playing to their fullest abilities. As Dean watched Taylor sink the second to last ball on the table aside from the eight ball, he realized that they actually worked together very well. The two dumbasses hadn't even realized what hit them until it was too late.

As Taylor leaned over and shot the eight ball into the pocket, she looked up at him standing on the other side of the table and winked at him, sinking it. Now $250 dollars richer, Taylor rose as Dean collected the money from Earl.

"It's been fun, you guys." Dean said, smirking.

As Taylor made her way to Dean, Phil smacked her on the ass.

"That fine ass knew what she was doing all along. I think you owe us an apology, in a more horizontal position." Phil spat out, running his finger down her arm.

Dean was immediately beside her and jerking Phil's hand from her, prepared to fight.

Before a knock-down, all-out brawl could break loose, she stood between the two, halting their progress. She looked to Dean, her hand resting lightly on his chest.

"I've got this, Dean." Taylor said quietly.

He nodded and took a step back, a faint smirk on his lips. But the feral glare still lurked just beneath the surface. She then turned back to Phil.

She was going to enjoy this.

"Phil." Taylor crooned, stepping towards him and lightly resting her hand on his wrist. He relaxed and leered down at her, thinking she was accepting his proposal. That's when she twisted his arm around behind him and jerked it upwards, forcing him to his knees. He cried out in surprise and pain.

When Earl made a move to help his friend, Dean stepped up to him and held his arm out in front of him, palm up.

"Don't even think about it." Dean said before lowering his arm. Keeping a watchful eye on the friend, Dean glanced back at Taylor to see how she was fairing.

"If I ever catch wind of you threatening women like you just did me, I swear, I'll come back and make sure you could never follow through on that threat ever again." she said, putting emphasis on the last two words. Taylor heard Phil audibly gulp. Smirking a half-smirk in Dean's direction, she then brought her other arm up and bent it.

"Consider this a parting gift." Taylor finished, bringing the back of her arm down sharply on the side of Phil's head, knocking him senseless.

As he fell to the floor when she released him, Taylor then proceeded towards the exit, the crowd parting as she passed.

Dean smiled a half-smile at Earl, tipping the brim of a non-existent cowboy hat with his thumb and index finger as a salute before following after her.

When he walked out the door, he found Taylor leaning against the wall right next to him. She was laughing.

"Oh my God! That was so much fun." Taylor exclaimed as she stood up from the wall and began walking towards the car. Dean fell in step beside her.

Grinning as well, he said, "I'm glad you enjoyed yourself. Here's your cut." He handed her half of the winnings.

"You know what?" Tayor said as she took the proffered money, "We made a pretty good team back there. We should do this again sometime." Glancing back over her shoulder, she continued cautiously, "Just not here."

Sneaking a furtive glance at Taylor, Dean said quietly, "Yeah, we should."

Smiling, Taylor skipped ahead the last few steps to the car and waited for Dean to join her. Yeah, she wouldn't mind at all pretending to be his girlfriend; to feel him pressed up beside her and have his arms wrapped around her.

As they each climbed into the car, Taylor looked back over at Dean as he started the car and drove away from the bar. Nope, she wouldn't mind in the least.

oooroooo*ooonoooo*oooxoooeoo

**A/N 2**: Was it too much? I tried to rework Shane's conversation with Dean because that's not how I originally planned it. Her angry spew was actually the inspiration for this whole scene. And it may have not been very obvious, but Dean did take Shane's advice to heart. That's why he asked Taylor to play some pool. Also, I'll try and include some more Shane/Sam in the next chapter since I've been ignoring them just the slightest bit. Until next time…


	14. Supernatural by Design

A/N - Wow. A Shane/Sam moment, a misinterpreted moment between Taylor and Dean, showing off the sisters' fighting skills, and finally working the title into the story (which has been my intention all along) all in one chapter. I don't know how I did it. Also, I got the new Harry Potter book in the mail today (Finally!). So, I don't know when I'll next update.

Music Selections - '24' by Gem, 'I'd start a revolution' by Aimee Allen, 'Mississippi queen' by Lynyrd Skynyrd, 'Adrenaline' by Gavin Rossdale, 'Cells (Instrumental, Sin City)' by The Servant.

Disclaimer - No, I still don't own Supernatural. Or Charlie's Angels. Or any of the fantastic music I have suggested.

Chapter 14: Supernatural by Design

"Sam!" Shane said around a fit of giggles, "we're supposed to be working right now."

"Well, then you shouldn't have challenged me. I knew you were ticklish. I just had to find the right spot." Sam replied, as he continued to tickle her. "Besides, we're finished for today and came up with nothing. We'll just have to keep searching until we find the source of this specter's power. There's nothing here." Sam finished.

"Damn. And here I was, all ready to kick some ass. Guess it'll just have to wait." Shane said with mock-disappointment.

The two were currently parked outside a house in a suburb construction site. Their current hunt had them playing a game of hide and seek. The demon they were after was drawing power from some unknown source inside one of the many houses that had already been completed. They worked in pairs, surveying a house each day, all day. There were eight houses total. Sam and Shane were surveying the third. Well, past tense. Their shift was over ten minutes ago.

Which had led to their present position. Sam was on top of Shane, tickling her mercilessly. She had merely made the offhand comment that she wasn't ticklish. She didn't think he was going to attempt to disprove her theory. Hence, her current predicament.

"Seriously, Sam! Get off of me." Shane said, attempting to shove him off.

"Well, there's a phrase I thought I'd never hear you say." Sam replied teasingly, but complied to move away from her.

"Ha ha, very funny." Shane said humorlessly. "We should be heading back. Lord only knows what Taylor and Dean have gotten up to, left alone for so long." Shane finished, straightening out her clothes as Sam started the car.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Once they finally got underway, it didn't take very long for the two to arrive back at their motel. As they got out of the car, they shut and locked it up before walking back to their rooms. They were discussing their options for their next course of action as they walked toward Sam's shared room with Dean.

Sam quieted when he heard something from within. He paused just outside of the door and leaned his ear against it, listening. Not paying attention, Shane bumped into him.

"Sam?!" What'd you stop for? I was…"

Sam put his finger to her lips and motioned for her to come closer to the door.

"Tell me," Sam said, "what do you hear?"

Looking confused, Shane pressed her ear to the door only to jump back a few seconds later.

"Oh my God!" Shane whispered. "What are those two doing in there?"

_From within_:

"Oh…oh, Dean. Lower…yes. YES! Right there." Moans of pleasure. "That was amazing! When and where did you learn to do that?"

You could almost hear the smirk in his voice. "What can I say? It comes naturally."

"Think you could do it again?" Taylor asked, challenging.

"Anything for you, darlin." Dean replied.

_Back outside_:

Sam asked, "Shane, can you find out what exactly is going on in there? They can_not _be doing what we think they're doing. Could they?"

"Well, they have been warming up to each other. They haven't been arguing as much lately." Shane replied doubtfully. "Besides, I'm not sure I want to butt in on the action, sort to speak."

"Just check it out, okay?" Sam pleaded.

"Okay." Shane trailed off while turning back to the door. After a minute or so, she smiled and turned back to Sam, who was waiting expectantly.

He went to speak, but Shane just held up her hand to silence him.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you." Shane said before turning and walking back to the car.

_Inside_:

"Thanks, Dean." Taylor said, a contented smile on her face. "I've been needing that for a long time. I can't tell you how good that felt."

"I told you." Dean replied. "You were too tense. And I have the magic touch." waggling his eyebrows at the end.

Taylor playfully smacked him in the shoulder, sitting beside him on the bed.

"Seriously, Dean. That was a great massage. That felt better than…nevermind." Taylor said, looking away. _Damn, now he'll never let it go_, she thought to herself.

"C'mon," Dean said, nudging her with his shoulder. "better than what? C'mon, you can say it."

"Just forget it." Taylor said. Standing up, Taylor moved away to grab her cell phone. _Where are Sam and Shane anyway? Did she_ not _just mindspeak me?_

"Uh uh." Dean said, shaking his head. "You brought it up. Now finish the sentence. That felt better than…" holding his hand up for her to continue.

"I'm not playing this game with you." Taylor replied, firmly. "I'm gonna call Shane and see what's up."

Dean moved in front of her, blocking her progress to the front door. After a few unsuccessful attempts to get past him, she considered her options.

Sighing dejectedly, she mumbled, "Sex."

Holding his right hand cupped behind his right ear, he said "Huh? I didn't catch that."

Thinking on the spur of the moment, a wicked grin flashed across her face as she stood on tiptoe, lightly gripped the back of his neck and standing flush against him, she whispered as seductively as she could muster into his ear, "That felt better than sex."

Lightly trailing her index finger back and forth at his hairline a few times, she let the phrase sink in before backing down and stepping around him.

Opening the door, Taylor paused and turned back slightly.

"Of course, I'm always open to interpretation." she said, smirking and turning around. She then closed the door behind her, leaving Dean standing dumbstruck once again.

Sam and Shane were sitting in the Impala discussing the game plan for the hunt when they saw Taylor walking towards them, a victorious look on her face.

Getting in the backseat of the car, Sam and Shane turn to stare at her: one questioningly and the other, with a raised eyebrow.

Looking to Sam, Taylor said "Sam, go collect your brother, I'm starving."

After Sam got out of the car, Taylor saw that Shane was still staring at her expectantly.

"What?!" Taylor exclaimed.

Shaking her head, Shane replied, "You did it again, didn't you?"

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

A Few Days Later:

"Hey, Sam." Dean whispered sneakily. "Check this out." Dean pointed out the window of their room to the secluded park area behind the motel.

"What?" Sam said as he got up and sat his laptop on the bed. He walked over to the window Dean was staring out of and moved the other curtain to peer outside. His eyes widened slightly at the sight below them. Shane and Taylor were all-out beating up on each other.

"Are they fighting?" Sam asked, bemused.

"Wonder what Taylor's done this time." Dean said half-kidding as he turned and headed for the door. Sam rolled his eyes and followed his brother.

The two walked down the stairs and around the back to the secluded park area where the girls were fighting. It was more difficult to see where the girls were due to all the foliage from the trees and other brush in the green space. All that they could make out were the sounds of the girls as they seemingly kicked and beat the crap out of each other.

Following the grunts and growling, the two quickly found the girls in a clearing that was in the center of the park. It was surrounded on all sides and could only be seen from above. It was a nice little place to go when you needed some time alone. Or to settle disputes.

The brothers noticed as they settled in against a tree, that the girls were decked out in workout pants and sports bras. And while it disproved the anger driven brawl, it didn't explain why they were fighting. The girls had broken apart and started circling each other before either had noticed that they had an audience. Shane was the first to notice and jerked her head in their direction.

"It looks as if we're no longer alone." Shane said as she dropped her defensive position.

Taylor turned around, a smirk on her lips. "Hello, boys. Enjoy the show?" she asked.

"Always." Dean replied. "And, Taylor? Did you finally push your sister over the edge? Must have been something big."

Shane only shook her head, amused, before taking a drink from a water bottle that had been propped up against a tree. Taylor was the one to respond.

"It's our own little workout routine. Helps us keep in shape as well as keep our fighting skills sharp. It's our own way of…staying on top of things. We pick it up once in awhile and tinker around with the steps, just to eliminate any chance for monotony. That's what we decided to do today since we've taken care of business here. And you're in luck, you're both witness to the most recent revamp. We were just warming up." Taylor finished, sending a calculating grin over to Shane.

"Taylor," Shane admonished, "you remember what happened the last time we let someone watch us workout."

Taylor scoffed, "Come on now, Shane. This is Sam and Dean here. And I won't let it get outta hand this time, promise."

"Why? What happened last time?" Sam asked.

"It's not important." Taylor answered dismissively. "So, you remember the twist-counter-kick block combination?" she directed at Shane. Dean moved to sit down next to Sam to watch.

Shane smiled a half-smile and put down her water before walking back out into the center of the ring. "You're gonna have to be a bit more specific. There's a lot of those combos."

Taylor rolled her eyes and circled her sister to pick up the water bottle. After taking a sip, she replaced the cap and said "You know, the one after the snap kick-high block-roundhouse side-by-sides?"

"Right. What about it?" Shane said, following Taylor's every move in case she attempted a surprise attack.

"Well, I'm thinking we could change the twist into mirroring sit-spin kicks and then spin back up to end the move with countering forearm blocks." Taylor mused.

"I don't know. What about the combo right after? We'll have to change that as well." Shane replied after a few moments. "Why don't we give it a go and see what flows naturally from there."

"Alright. From the snap kick?" Taylor said, preparing to fight.

"This is better than Charlie's Angels." Dean said as they watched the girls work out the kinks of their newly formatted routine. "And these two are actually doing these moves. No wires or stunt doubles or anything."

Sam shook his head, but he couldn't disagree.

After about an hour of tinkering around, the girls were satisfied with their improvements. Completing a final run-through, they broke apart and started cooling down. After a few minutes, they sat down and moved into 2nd position, legs spread and facing each other. Sam and Dean watched on as the two girls lined up their feet and then pushed forward until their upper bodies were a mere half-foot apart. They each reached forward and grabbed the other's shoulders. Taylor was the first to pull Shane forward, pulling until her back was about a foot above the ground and held for a few seconds before the process reversed in Shane's direction. They went through about 4 more reps before they slid away from each other and shook their legs back in and continued to cool down.

When Dean felt it was safe to talk, which was around the time the girls stood up and began collecting the few things they'd brought along, he said "Is there anything you two do that is normal?"

Looking over at Taylor momentarily, Shane turned back to Dean with an amused expression.

"What can we say?" Shane replied. "We're just supernatural by design."

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

A/N 2 - Guess I'll just end the chapter there. I thought about tacking something on the end, but reconsidered. Besides, I wanted to end with that line anyway. And the whole chapter was inspired by that one line. I just _knew_ that I had to work it into the story somewhere. And just so you know, don't be afraid to ask me a question. If something doesn't set right with you, just ask. I'll do my best to answer. Until next time…


	15. The Rain Dance

A/N - Hi, I'm back. Been busy working and helping my dad build a porch. Not exactly how I expected spending the end of summer…but at least I'm getting some exercise, a tan, and some construction skills. Anyway, it may not seem like a long time to you all, but it seems like it's been forever since I last updated! And here I am, about to try and promote my other stories. Well, there's only one now, but it's a Dark Angel fanfic called 'Spar with me'. Just check out my profile if you want to read it. You know you want to ;-)

Music Selections - 'Damn regret' by The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus, 'I'd do anything' by Simple Plan, 'Thnks fr th mmrs' by Fall Out Boy, 'Cold' and 'Washing the world away' by Crossfade.

Disclaimer - I don't own Supernatural or the music suggestions.

Chapter 15: The Rain Dance

"It's going to rain." Taylor said, looking to the sky as the group got out of the car in a new town.

"That's terrific." Dean muttered as he and Sam walked over to check-in at the motel they intended to stay at.

It was a warm and humid day in June. The sky had been overcast the whole day as they drove along, their destination a wet and damp city in the uppermost reaches of the United States. However, the group had yet to encounter rain.

Ever since the night when Taylor and Dean first hustled pool together, the group seemed to get along even better than before. And while Taylor and Dean still argued, it was more playful banter than anything. Shane would just roll her eyes at their denied attraction. Shane had confided her suspicions in Sam, who went along with her unending antics to force the two together. Even if he didn't necessarily agree. He'd do just about anything to keep his girlfriend happy.

Sure enough, about ten minutes after they had arrived and checked in, it began to rain. And not just a slight drizzle, but an all-out downpour. Grinning widely at each other, the two girls grabbed each other's hand and ran out the door - directly into the downpour.

Sending 'their warped' looks at each other, Sam and Dean rose and stood in the open doorway. The two sisters were dancing around in the rain, like they didn't have a care in the world. They spun around and held their arms open wide towards the sky. They then faced each other and joined opposite hands and spun around, laughing and screaming the whole time.

After about ten minutes or so of the jumping, flipping, and cart wheeling about the parking lot, the girls came back together. Sending overly obvious glances in the brothers' direction, they whispered behind their hands at length.

Looking at each other nervously, they considered shutting and locking the door before the girls could get too close.

However, the decision was taken away from them as the talking stopped and the girls looked back up in their direction. Only now, each had a pleading expression on her face. Each playing the puppy-dog eyes to the extreme, they said together "Come on! Come play with us."

Holding her arms out for Sam, Shane said, "You know you want to." motioning for him to come out.

"We're fine where we are, thanks." Sam said, uneasy about getting drenched. Dean nodded enthusiastically in agreement. Shane dropped her arms and looked over to Taylor.

"Do it." she said with a wicked grin on her face.

Before either could glance at each other in fear, the two felt an invisible force shove them out the door. The door slammed shut behind them. The shove had pushed them past the protection of the second story walkway and straight out into the rain. They were drenched in seconds.

Exchanging cooperating revenge looks, the two brothers each took off in the direction of a sister. Each of which had shrieked as they saw the brothers running toward them and took off in opposite directions.

Weaving around and trying to avoid them, the girls led the brothers around every inch of the parking lot on a wild goose chase. Sam caught Shane first, grabbing her and throwing her over his shoulder while she half-heartedly struggled to break free.

"That's not fair. You have longer legs." she complained as Sam carried her to the center of the parking lot to meet up with Dean who had also caught Taylor and had her in a similar position.

"You know, the view isn't that bad from here." Taylor commented from her position, which was directly in front of Dean's rear end.

"Hey!" Taylor shrieked indignantly when Dean smacked her rear.

Each brother released his load onto the ground in-between them, attempting to look angry and failing.

The girls looked up innocently as Shane said, "All we wanted was to have a rain dance competition."

"A what?" Dean asked, looking around to Sam, who shrugged as well.

Rolling her eyes, Taylor said "Here, well demonstrate." Taylor grabbed Shane's hand and they took a few steps away from the brothers and assumed a partner dance position. Taylor took on the position of the guy as she took Shane's left hand in hers and placed her other at the small of her back. Shane placed her other free hand on Taylor's shoulder and they began a poor version of the waltz. After a few moments, they stopped and stepped away from each other, looking at the brothers expectantly.

"Anything goes." Taylor said. "Just as long as it keeps the rain coming and looks good. Well?"

Sam sent an apologetic glance to Dean before trotting over to Shane and pulling her into his embrace, leading her along in a crude tango.

"Traitor." Dean called out before looking over to Taylor, who had a hand held out to him.

"C'mon, Dean. Don't leave me hanging." Taylor said, a slight smile on her face.

Praying to whoever would listen that no one was watching, he took a step in her direction. Reaching her, he took her hand in his and twirled her around a few times before pulling her into his arms and began dancing. In the rain.

He was never going to live this down.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

About an hour later, the two pairs decided to call it quits despite that fact that the rain had yet to let up. All standing under the walk way over the brothers' room, they all attempted to ring out their clothes while laughing and arguing who had won the contest. Well, the latter was between the two sisters mostly. The two brothers looked on as the girls continued to argue, which were getting more heated with each passing second.

"Nope. Dean and I totally whipped your guys' butts." Taylor exclaimed as she pulled her hair over her shoulder and attempted to ring the water out of it.

"Yeah, right!" Shane said incredulously, "Sam and I wiped the pavement with you two."

Before the two could go any further, Sam interrupted by pulling Shane away from her sister, who glared as she was dragged away.

"Why don't we just agree that it was a tie?" Sam said in a placating tone, looking into her eyes.

"Yeah, okay." Shane mumbled, looking down and scuffing her shoe against the pavement.

"Fine. Whatever." Taylor agreed monotonously, looking off in the other direction.

"How about some time apart? For them to cool off." Sam whispered to his brother after he walked over to him. "You wouldn't think they'd take it so seriously." Both had their backs to each other.

Looking over at the two and seeing that neither was going to give in, Dean whispered back "Must be a psychic-twin thing. What'd you have in mind?"

"Shane comes with me and you get Taylor." Sam said, unable to hide the mischievous glint in his eyes.

"Is this about letting the girls cool off, or heating things up with your girl over there without us interrupting?" Dean queried, raising an eyebrow.

"Well, maybe a little bit of both." Sam said, glancing down guiltily for a moment and shrugging his shoulder.

Sighing in mock-exasperation, Dean said "Go on now. But you take the girls' room, I'm not about to be shut out of my own room once again."

"Thanks, Dean." Sam said and patted him on the shoulder as he went to retrieve Shane. Her eyes lit up as Sam lead her to her door and told her what was going down.

Looking over to Taylor, who was standing in front of his door, he took the few steps it required to open the door and let them in.

"I guess you're stuck with me." Taylor said, a half-smirk gracing her lips.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

A/N 2 - I decided to break this chapter off here, even though the scene isn't finished. And something unexpected yet longed for awaits you in the next chapter. Wonder what it is? Just wait and see. How am I doing at keeping the brothers in character. I know I'm probably taking a few liberties with them that puts them slightly out of character. Until later…


	16. Let's Play a Game

A/N - Oh my God! My laptop is being such a pain...grrr. The monitor's gone out on me, I can't afford to get it fixed, and I can't update as quickly as I want to. Also, I still have to put my senior project together at school which starts in, like, 10 days! So, sorry to leave you all hanging. But, I was _finally_ able to edit and post this chapter. And in the same day as the latest chapter from my other fic. What can I say? When I get the chance, I take it. As to this chapter, I'll never reveal where I originally came up with the idea. Believe what you want. So, without further ado...

Music Selections - 'Everything's wrong', 'Cold (Acoustic)', and 'Breathing slowly' by Crossfade; 'In the air tonight' by Nonpoint; 'It's not over' by Daughtry; 'Run' by Collective Soul.

Disclaimer - No, I still don't own Supernatural. Or the suggested music.

Chapter 16: Let's Play a Game

Rolling his eyes, Dean unlocked the door and stepped inside. Taylor followed and he shut the door as she passed.

A chill passed through her as the air-conditioned air enveloped her. Crossing her arms over her chest, she stood dripping on the carpet as Dean walked over to his bag to collect some dry clothes. Tossing her a pair of gray sweatpants and a blue t-shirt, he then walked over to the bathroom and shut the door.

She quickly divested of the soaked clothes she had on and put on the dry ones. In a fit of selfish weakness, Taylor pulled the front of the shirt up over her nose and inhaled deeply. She closed her eyes for a few moments, reveling in the fact that she was wearing Dean's clothes and was surrounded by his scent. Which she determined to be positively heavenly. Hearing the knob turn on the bathroom door, she pulled the shirt down and looked up innocently hoping he hadn't caught her in the act of smelling his clothes. How strange, not to mention mortifying for her, would that look?

Instead of seeing Dean, she heard his voice. "You decent?" he asked.

"Depends upon your definition." she replied in a flippant tone, the corner of her mouth quirking up and breathing a quiet sigh of relief.

Taking her answer to be a yes, Dean opened the door and stepped out dressed similarly to Taylor. Taylor held out her wet clothes to him after he stepped out of the bathroom. "What should I do with these?" she asked.

Seeing what was laying on top, his eyes widened and stumbled back a few paces before he exclaimed, "What the hell are those?" he pointed to her bra and panties laying on top of the folded pile.

Rolling her eyes, she replied with a soft smile "By now I would have expected you, of all people, to know what a woman's bra and underwear looks like."

Dean gave her a pointed look before answering. "Of course I do. My surprise lies in that they're currently _not_ on your body."

"Well what did you expect? They're just as wet as the rest of my clothes. What'd you think, that they stayed dry magically while the rest of me was soaked through? Now if you don't mind…" she trailed off as she shoved past him and into the bathroom. She didn't feel like discussing the finer points of her underwear with the man she'd rather have removing them.

After twisting her hair up into a bun and hanging her clothes up to dry over the bathtub, Taylor walked out of the bathroom and turned off the light. She sat down next to Dean on the floor, who was watching TV.

"What's on?" she asked, leaning her head on his shoulder.

Handing her the remote, he said "Not anything good."

After flipping through the channels herself and not finding anything sufficiently interesting, she shut off the TV and tossed the remote up in front it. Neither made a move to get up, content and tired as they were.

After a few minutes of just sitting there, Taylor lifted her head and looked around the room for something to do. "What to do, what to do…" she muttered as she looked.

Looking over to Dean, she asked "Got a deck of cards?"

"Out in the car." he replied.

"Oh." she said dejectedly. She was in no mood to get soaked through again solely for a deck of cards. Perking up she continued "Wanna play a game?"

Not liking the sound of playing a game with Taylor, he questioned slowly "What kind of game?"

"I spy?" she suggested.

"No." he replied.

"The movie game?" she asked.

"What? No." he replied.

"20 questions?" she said, running out of games to suggest.

"No." he said.

"7 minutes in heaven?" she asked, merely to get more than a negative, one-word answer out of him.

"What are we, in junior high? If you wanted to make out with me, all you had to do was ask." he answered incredulously.

Taylor threw her hands up in frustration. Sighing, she said "I'm _so_ bored, Dean. Everything I suggest you turn down. What do _you_ want to do?"

"Well, I'm not entirely opposed to the last suggestion. But I think I'd need more than seven minutes." he replied suggestively, sounding smug at the end.

"Okay." she said, sitting up on her knees right beside him.

"Wait. Did you just agree to make out with me?" Dean asked, shock evident in his voice.

"I'm desperate." she replied flatly. "Besides, it won't mean anything, will it?" she continued, not as confident as before.

"Not a thing." he agreed, inwardly trying to convince himself as well.

After shifting around a little, Taylor said, "So, how should we go about this? Should I sit like this or should we…" she trailed off, babbling nervously. _What's the matter with me? Where is my sexy-sure confidence now? _Taylor thought miserably. It was like she was thirteen and preparing for her first kiss all over again.

Folding his legs into the Indian position, he grabbed her wrist and said "Come here." gesturing to his lap.

Straddling him and wrapping her arms loosely around his neck, she looked up into his eyes. They were a deep green color and gazing at her intently. She swallowed hard and shifted a little to settle in before saying "Whenever you're ready."

Sucking in a breath from her movement, he said huskily "Yeah, sure. Alright." His usual cocky attitude nowhere to be found.

Each leaning in a little, they inched their way closer, moving their heads around awkwardly a few times before Taylor just let her head fall to one side and let Dean move in the rest of the way on his own. After what seemed like a lifetime, their lips met. Taylor's eyes blinked even though they were already tightly closed when their lips came together.

Splaying one hand against his neck, she pulled him in closer as his hands moved to her hips and squeezed them. After a minute or so of closed mouth kissing, Taylor became impatient and sighed, opening her mouth slightly to allow her tongue to run across the seam of Dean's lips.

He started slightly, which provided some welcomed friction between them, before he complied.

Taylor decided she liked the added friction that had just passed between them and decided to start gently rock her hips against his. Dean let out a deep groan in response.

Breaking apart for air, Dean then moved down to nip lightly on her neck, making her gasp before she held his head tighter so he wouldn't leave the immediate area. It wasn't like he didn't want the chance to become more acquainted with it anyway. Besides, when would he ever get another chance like this? And he enjoyed listening to the sounds Taylor emitted as he continued to lavish attention on her neck and collarbone.

After awhile, Taylor forced his mouth away from her neck and said in a throaty voice "That's enough of that." and then proceeded to kiss him on the mouth, hard.

Eager to feel more of her skin beneath his fingertips, Dean's hands traveled beneath her shirt and skimmed along her back before wrapping his arms around her tightly. He felt a shudder from her as his hands traveled along her back. He took pleasure from the fact that his mere touch could arouse her and gripped her more tightly. If only he could go further, to touch every part of her...

Taylor, meanwhile, was gently running her fingertip along the base of his hairline while the other arm was laying over Dean's shoulder, gripping his back. She had to admit that she was giving less than she was receiving. She didn't think he minded, though from the sounds he was making. The gentle rocking increased in intensity as kissing progressed. Sounds of pleasure bounced off the walls all the while.

When he felt that things were progressing too quickly for his comfort, Dean began to ease them down from the intense high they had reached. Releasing her lips, he placed light kisses along her jaw line, eyes, and the tip of her nose before placing a light but lingering kiss on her mouth before moving his face away from hers.

He continued to gaze at her as her eyes slowly fluttered open, a contented and dreamy expression on her face. His hands, however, were still on her back and massaging it lightly.

"Mmmm…that was…" Taylor moaned out, trailing off.

"Intense." Dean supplied for her, resting his forehead against hers.

"Yeah. Felt pretty damn good, too." she agreed.

The two simply sat there for awhile, just resting and enjoying the euphoria that had resulted from their make out session.

"Maybe we should…" Taylor began but was cut off when they heard knocking on the door. _Damn. Wasn't that a little quick of Shane and Sam? _Taylor thought to herself as she scrambled off of Dean's lap and flipped onto the bed behind her.

"Who is it?" Dean ground out, irritated by the interruption and Taylor's forced and hasty departure.

"The Burger King. Who the hell do you think it is?" Dean heard Sam say through the door.

"Well, come on in then. Nothing stopping you." Dean replied, drawing his knees up to his chest. After all, no need to advertise what affect his and Taylor's previous activity had on certain parts of his body.

"Excuse me." Sam said, surprised by Dean's harsh tone. "Just making sure I wasn't interruping anything." he continued in a teasing manner as he unlocked the door and came into the room.

"What are you doing back so early?" Dean continued, sending a furtive glance at Taylor, who looked just as bewildered. Did Sam even realize how close to the mark he actually was? Sitting on the bed opposite Taylor and Dean, Sam gave Dean a mystified look.

"Are you kidding me? And Shane fell asleep just awhile ago. I thought Taylor would like to go back to her room now." Sam said, gesturing to Taylor.

Glancing at the clock over her shoulder, Taylor's eyes widened in surprise at the time. Had _that _much time really passed since they entered the room?

Standing up and stretching her arms over her head, Taylor then walked over to the bathroom to collect her clothes. After she collected her clothes, she walked over to the door and rested her hand on the knob.

Turning around slightly and looking over at Dean, she said "Thanks, Dean. I had fun." and then walked out the door, closing it behind her.

"What was that all about?" Sam asked, looking at the door before turning back to Dean.

Shaking his head, Dean stood up and walked over to the bathroom.

"I'm gonna take a shower." Dean said, avoiding the question.

"Sure, whatever man." Sam said, moving to change into some drier clothes.

Shutting the bathroom door behind him, Dean sank back onto it and let his head fall against it with a dull thud. Yeah, he was going to take a shower. A _cold _shower.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

A/N 2 - Well? How'd you like the Dean and Taylor moment? Quite unexpected, I'd like to believe. Well, not they're "getting together" seeing as that's been all but plainly obvious since her introduction, but the situation. Pretty unbelievable, you say? I beg to differ. Anyway, let me know what you think. I always get a kick out of reading new reviews. It's quickly becoming my new 'Nestle treasures with caramel' addiction. Until next time...


	17. A Forcefield

A/N - Hey, everybody! Yes, I'm still here and posting. If you have no computer of your own, you'll understand the time constraints that appear when attempting to write and submit fanfiction. Well, this is kind of the end. It doesn't really feel like an ending to me, but for now, it's all I've got. Every scene that I've imagined into existence has been written down and presented to you all. I have a few ideas, but that's all they are: ideas. I may post an epilogue/morning after chapter in the weeks following, but it's far from being finished. Perhaps inspiration will strike me soon. It's been fun. Let me know what you think. Sometimes it inspires a new scene.

Music Selections - 'Burning bright' by Shinedown, 'Gunboat' by Vixtrola, 'Better than me' by Hinder, 'Carry on my wayward son' by Kansas.

Disclaimer - Don't own Supernatural or music aforementioned.

Chapter 17: A Forcefield?

A few weeks had passed since the four closed up their hunt in Rhode Island. They were now someplace that was a lot warmer and drier-North Carolina. The girls convinced Sam and Dean to spare a little break time. And since they were all overdue for a vacation, the group had ended up in a friendly little coastal city that was close to Wilmington but far enough away to escape the overflow of tourists that flooded the area this time of year.

However, there was no such thing as a relaxing, peaceful vacation for these weary travelers. It wasn't necessarily a demon problem, but more of a device that could aid in the destruction of the not-so-friendly paranormal. It was Taylor who discovered the object when she had a vision of a small silver orb tucked into the corner of a storage closet. Not wanting to spoil the whole vacation, Taylor had been the one to suggest that she be the one to retrieve it, alone. They hadn't even been in town for a day.

So while she went off to do some research, the rest had settled into their makeshift vacation. Calling a few hours later, Taylor informed her sister, who in turn informed the brothers, that she would be going in to collect the object that night after the sun set. There were a few other things she had to research on first though, so she wouldn't be back until after she retrieved the orb.

Shane and Sam had decided to go out and explore the town and enjoy the warm weather. They invited Dean as well, but he refused. So, the two set out with no real destination in mind. Since they were near the beach, they each had swimwear on even though that wasn't their first destination in mind. After just wandering around and enjoying the quiet atmosphere, the couple chose a quaint little restaurant with outdoor seating and decided to stop for something to eat.

While waiting for their orders, they discussed recent events and what was going on with Taylor and Dean. And while Shane knew the two were at odds with each other 90 percent of the time, they still got along to a certain extent.

However, the way they had been acting recently was even weirder than usual. And every time she tried to bring it up with Taylor, all Shane received for her efforts was a blow off. Whatever it was, Taylor had it locked it up so tight that she couldn't even share it with her own sister. And it was beginning to frustrate Shane to no end. The two rarely kept secrets from each other. And Sam was the only person she could talk to about the situation.

"Something must have happened. It's been real tense around those two for weeks now." Shane said, thoughtfully.

"Yeah, around that time we all danced in the rain. Dean was acting kind of strange after Taylor left that night." Sam added, leaning in closer to Shane as he spoke.

"You're right." Shane exclaimed. "Now that I think about it, Taylor came in that night with the most…pleasured look on her face. Like she'd just been thoroughly ravished, or something. She just blew right by me before I could ask her anything. I thought she was still ignoring me, so I backed off. And every time I've brought it up since then she's clammed up. It just isn't like her. I'm beginning to worry about her." Shane continued, resting her chin on her hand and staring off into space.

Sam reached across the table and entwined his fingers with her free ones. Rubbing small circles on her palm, he brought it up to his lips and placed a gentle kiss on it before saying "It'll be alright, Shane. Just give it some time."

ooooxooooo*oooaoosooo*oouooooooo

When Taylor walked out of the hospital entrance that night, she was surprised to find Dean waiting there for her. Ever since 'the incident' as she carefully referred what happened between them back in Rhode Island, things had been, well, kind of tense. She just didn't know what to do around him anymore. So, she resorted to an old failsafe - verbal abuse and evasion. It was just like old times between the two. If they weren't arguing over something or other, they were avoiding each other.

Shane had, of course, noticed and questioned her regularly. She wanted nothing more than to open up and share with Shane, but she just didn't feel like she was ready to verbalize those feelings just yet. Not to mention the 'I told you so' that was sure to follow. And so here she was, standing numbly at the curb, indecision churning throughout her entire being.

Shaking her head a few times, she stepped away from the curb and crossed the street to where he was parked. Still not fully sure of his intentions, she climbed into the backseat and shut the door.

"Did you get the object?" Dean asked as he pulled away from the curb, Taylor safely in the backseat.

He could see her roll her eyes in the rearview mirror. "Of course. No problem at all. It was like stealing candy from a baby. You'd think they knew the true value of this trinket and guard it like Fort Knox." Taylor replied, holding up the small silver object for Dean to see.

"Where'd you find it?" Dean asked as he took the object from Taylor.

"In the basement storeroom, just like in my vision. I can't believe this thing still exists. It's been lost for centuries. Whoever put it there must not know of its true value." Taylor replied.

"Know what it does?" Dean queried as he rolled the orb around his palm.

"Not a clue." she said, shrugging her shoulders. "What I was able to read of it wasn't very specific on that subject."

Placing the object in a box on the passenger seat, Dean then picked up the pile of clothes that were laying there as well. He tossed them over his shoulder to Taylor.

"Figured you'd want a change of clothes." Dean said in answer to her surprised look.

Since the object had been hidden in a hospital, Taylor had dressed the part. And since her call had informed them that she'd had to store her clothes in a nearby locker rental since she had no way to carry them with her, she wouldn't have anything to change back into. The locker rental closed at 7 PM. It was currently 7:15. He glanced her reflection in the rearview mirror. Her outfit included the typical nurses' garb and hair tightly confined in a bun. He knew Taylor must be miserable.

"Thanks. I can't stand hospitals. They creep me out." Taylor said as she pulled her shoes off.

"Yeah, I know what you mean." Dean replied, staring out at the road. As he watched the sunset that evening, he'd decided to resolve all this mess that had resulted between them. And he figured the first step was to pick her up from a hard days work.

As he heard rustling in the backseat, he risked another glance in the rearview. Taylor had already pulled off the top part of the scrubs and was looking down, working on the knot the drawstring was currently in. She wasn't paying any attention to the fact that he was checking her out as she sat there in only her bra. He had been thinking of her nonstop since that heated make-out session they'd had a few weeks back. He just couldn't get her out of his head.

And this wasn't straight up lust, either. It was something deeper. Something he wasn't sure he'd ever felt before. He wanted to make her feel what he was feeling. He wanted to show her. He just wasn't quite sure how to, yet.

"Dean." Taylor said in a threatening tone, not even looking up.

"Yes?" Dean replied innocently.

"I don't have to see you to know that you're ogling me. So if you don't mind, keep your eyes on the road." Taylor said, finally working the knot free and meeting his gaze in the mirror. She had to hide her surprise at the intense look that was in his eyes.

Dean just shrugged his shoulders, guiltlessly. "What can I say? You've got a great body." Dean said, stopping at a red light and returning his gaze to the road.

Shaking her head and smiling slightly, "Aww, stop. You're making me blush." she said sarcastically. "Don't try and flatter your way out of this. It won't work." she said as she wiggled her way out of the scrub bottoms and reached for her jeans.

"Whatever." Dean said, hitting the gas when the light turned green. "Are those clothes alright? Shane wasn't around, so I dug them out myself."

"Yeah, they're cool." Taylor replied, tugging the forest green long-sleeve t-shirt over her head. Tying her shoes, she asked, "So, where are Shane and Sam?"

"Don't know. Went out somewhere soon after you left. On a date, I think." Dean said, turning into the motel parking lot.

"Oh." she replied as Dean parked in front of their room. Gathering up the discarded scrubs, Taylor got out of the car and shut the door.

After he shut off the car, he jogged to catch up with Taylor as she climbed the stairs to Dean and Sam's room.

Reaching the door before her, he unlocked the door and entered the room. Finally making up his mind, consequences be damned, Dean said nonchalantly "So, bored?"

Following closely behind, Taylor walked in and shut the door. Dropping her previously changed clothes on the bed, she said "No. Why?"

Instead of saying anything, Dean lunged forward and kissed her, pouring all of his pent up passion into it. Momentarily caught off guard, Taylor squeaked and just stood there for a few seconds, doing nothing. As Dean became more insistent, however, Taylor gave in and returned the kiss with just as much, if not more, enthusiasm.

Taylor didn't really understand her attraction to Dean. After all, he wasn't really her type. If anything, he was so similar to herself that it scared her sometimes. And that was the problem. She looked for guys that were nothing like her. Opposites attract, right? But, then again, how well had that worked out in the past?

She was pulled from her musings when she felt her back hit a wall. Feeling his hands grab her rear end, she reflexively leapt up into his arms and wrapped her legs around his waist. She then felt one of his hands running through her hair. _When did that happen? It was in a bun._ Taylor thought to herself.

"My hair." Taylor said, gesturing to her hair half-heartedly when he released her lips. It was more like a statement than a question.

Dean was nibbling on her earlobe lightly before he replied. "I wanted to feel it. I don't like when it's all tied up." He then turned his attention to the other side of her neck, hitting a sensitive spot that made her moan.

"Haven't been able to concentrate on anything else but doing this with you for weeks now." Dean mumbled against her neck awhile later, continuing to lavish attention to that area.

Taylor hummed with contentment before replying. "Then why didn't you?"

"I thought you didn't want me like that. That it was just something to do when you were bored." he answered, pulling his face away from her neck to look her in the eyes.

"Really. How's this for not wanting you?" Taylor said, dropping her legs from his waist and giving him a hard shove, propelling him towards the bed. After he fell onto his back, Taylor climbed on top on him and straddled him. He then felt his boots and socks being pulled off by some invisible force.

Pulling her own shirt up and off, she placed a hand on each side of his head and leaned forward, her hair cascading around them. With a naughty smile, she said "Think you can keep up?"

His only reply was to wrap his arms around her and flip them over, sit up and yank his shirt off, then lean back down to kiss her senseless. If there was one thing he knew at that moment was that he'd make damn sure she would never want anyone else but him. Ever again.

…Awhile later…

"What do you mean we can't get in? You've got the key, don't you?" Sam asked, looking over her shoulder at the door.

Shane shrugged her shoulders helplessly. "It's not that. The door won't budge. I don't understand. It's as if there's something pressed up against the inside. It's vaguely familiar, I just can't put my finger on it…" Shane continued, mumbling to herself while pacing outside the door.

"What? What is it?" Sam asked, dying of suspense.

Shane paused, a whimsical expression lighting her features. "Oh my God. It's a forcefield." Shane replied.

"A forcefield. That means…what exactly?" Sam questioned, still confused.

"It's an unconscious effect of Taylor's that occurs when her emotions, hence powers, aren't kept in check. However, they usually only spread a few feet from her and you're able to approach her. I got smacked down on my ass the last time she generated one and I was only trying to shake her awake from a nightmare. But this one appears to have encompassed the entire room. Meaning something big must have happened for a forcefield of this magnitude to occur." Shane explained as she leaned against the railing outside of the room.

"By something big, you mean…" Sam trailed off, unable to phrase Taylor and Dean 'getting it on' properly.

"Sex, yeah. That's one of them." Shane replied shifting from one foot to the other and rubbing the back of her neck sheepishly, just as uncomfortable about the subject of her sister's sex life.

"So, what happens now?" Sam asked, gesturing towards the door.

"I don't know." Shane replied, standing up from the railing and walking away from the room. Sam followed.

"Maybe we should just start getting separate rooms." Sam suggested as they walked down the stairs side by side.

Shane smirked before replying, entwining her fingers through his.

"Then when would we sleep?"

ooomooooo*ooocoouoooo*oooeoooro

A/N 2 - I'm sorry it took so long for me to update. I'm still having laptop issues. Nevertheless, I hope you enjoyed reading and if you have time, check out my other stories. There not as long as this one, but I think they're alright. Of course, that's writer's prerogative on my part. And again, if you think I need to post a more...satisfying ending, tell me. Until then...WBL.


	18. A Future

Author's note: Wow! Look at me. It _is_ still possible for me to post a new chapter! I feel as if I should say something more profound considering how long it's been and that this is the last chapter...but I wasn't feeling very inspired when I posted this. So, this is an attempt for some more serious closure that I spoke of months ago. And it's all for this story's one-year anniversary. (Even if it's almost a month past) Ah...the memories. Also, considering how much has passed in the Supernatural universe since I last updated, this story is most definitely AU. Wow, that feels weird saying. Anyway, on another note, the opening scene is dedicated to a movie I saw recently (if recently counts as two months) and inspired the opening of this chapter. See if you can guess. Anyway, enjoy!

Music suggestions: 'Paranoid' by Black Sabbath, 'I write sins not tragedies' by Panic! at the Disco, 'More than a feeling' by Boston, 'Heaven' by Warrant.

Disclaimer: After all this time...still don't own Supernatural.

Chapter 18: A future

Taylor stared down at the white narrow strip in front of her, the bright pink cross mocking her. Tossing the offending piece of plastic in the trash, she stood up from the toilet and washed her hands.

There's no avoiding the truth, fertile Myrtle." the nerdy store clerk called out when she approached the front to pay for the test.

Smacking down the appropriate amount of cash on the counter, she glared at the attendant and said, "I drank a whole gallon of orange juice on the way here so I could take that damned test, again for the third time, so mind your own business."

"Just stating the obvious." he replied, putting her cash in the tender and handing her back the change. "It doesn't matter how many times you take it, the result isn't gonna change. Even if you shake it like an Etcha Sketch."

"Piss off." Taylor bit out scathingly, turning on her heel and stalking out of the exit.

ooovooooo*ooorooonooo*

Dean watched Taylor as she paced back and forth in front of him, looking frazzled and stressed out about something. They'd been together for almost two years now, and it was going along more or less rather well, so he personally thought it was time to take the next step. He didn't know how exactly they'd get married considering they were all fugitives, including his brother and Shane, but he knew they could figure something out if she said yes.

Now all he had to do was ask her. If only she'd stop making him dizzy with pacing. He made to get up from his perch on the bed when a thought occurred to him. What if she'd found out he was going to propose? Sure, he wasn't exactly the proposing type and there was no way she could've known, but what if she had one of those premonition things and she was trying to break it, being her refusal, to him gently?

He honestly hadn't thought of that.

Cursing himself, he stood anyway and caught Taylor by the waist as she made her next pass. She gave him a brief annoyed glance before pulling his arm away and crossing her arms over her chest, looking at him expectantly.

They continued to stare each other down, neither willing to back down yet both afraid to speak.

"Did you have something to say?" Taylor asked when Dean's gaze drifted to the wall over her left shoulder.

"What's wrong?" Dean asked, avoiding the question. For some reason or another, she was genuinely upset over something. And her happiness mattered more at the present than his childish dream of wanting to settle down with the love of his life and making an endless stream of tiny tots to form his own baseball team. Well, that and he was scared shitless.

"Nothing's wrong. Why does something always have to be wrong with me?" Taylor retorted defensively, turning away from him.

"Because then the sex would get boring." Dean joked, attempting to lighten an already tense situation. He didn't see the small smile worm its way onto her face as he continued, thinking he'd made it worse when she didn't reply. "Seriously, I can tell when something's bothering you. Hard to believe as that is. I haven't seen you like this since we came across that sthriga in Georgia. You should know by now that you can tell me pretty much anything. And I won't tease you over it. Much." As Dean finished, he closed the space between them and placed his hands on her shoulders, massaging them before leaning in and resting his chin on her head and wrapping his arms around her torso.

Taking a deep breath, she turned around in his embrace, her eyes lowered slightly but a light smile quirking her lips.

"Dean...I'm pregnant." Taylor said quietly, raising her eyes to meet his surprised ones. Her grin spread at the stupefied look gracing his features. No matter how serious the situation, somehow he could always make her feel better. Even if most of the time it was at his own expense. She didn't think he'd figured that one out yet.

"Hmm...I...No, when...What...Sorry, could you say that again?" Dean said, stumbling over his words and unable to finish a complete thought.

Bringing one hand up and cupping his face, Taylor laughed as she said again, "I'm pregnant."

As she said this, his eyes lit up and a wide grin broke out across his face. Tightening his arms around her, he lifted her up and spun her around a few times before putting her back down, concern creeping onto his features.

"Oh, God. I didn't just hurt you did I?" Dean said worriedly, looking down at her flat stomach. Kneeling down, he patted her stomach and said, "Sorry 'bout that. Probably won't be the last time, either. Your mom and I can get a little rough sometimes."

Taylor stared down at him with an eyebrow quirked, but said nothing until he stood back up.

"I think we've got some time before that becomes a problem." Taylor said lightly.

"It's good to see that my girl is keeping ahead of the game. Even if you did shoot my five-year plan all to hell." Dean continued on in a slightly hurried teasing tone, confusing Taylor as he continued to speak. "Of course, if I'd have known you were especially fertile, I would have proposed a long time ago. We could have been well onto our second by now. And just so you know," Dean paused as he dug around in his back jeans pocket until his fingers closed around the simple engagement ring he'd been hiding from her for weeks. Taylor's eyes nearly bulged out of her head when he presented the ring. He continued with a nervous smile as she gazed on in wonder, "I plan on having at least five of the little wall climbers."

"Wow." Taylor replied monotonously, at a complete loss for words.

"So?" Dean asked when Taylor failed to continue.

Jerking her gaze up, she smiled sweetly and said, "Well, yeah. I don't have anything better to do."

oooeoooo*oozoooooooo*oosoooooooo

"Sam? Is there something wrong with me?" Shane asked quietly as she trailed her finger along Sam's chest, laying curled up under his arm after their most recent lovemaking.

"Why would there be something wrong with you? Are you feeling okay? All you had to do was say no that last time around. I would have stopped if I'd known you weren't feeling alright." Sam replied worriedly, turning slightly onto his side and bringing arm around to massage her neck gently as he gazed at her intently, trying to assess her problems.

Shane smiled slightly at the gesture, but shook her head 'no' imperceptibly.

"How many times have we had sex without protection?" Shane asked carefully at the same quiet level.

"Only a handful of times, if that. Why?" Sam replied. His eyes widened slightly a few seconds later and asked uncomfortably, "Are you...you know, pregnant?"

"No." Shane answered shortly, if not without a hint of self-loathing.

"Then what?" Sam asked in a confused tone. "What brought this on?"

"Taylor is." Shane said flatly. "Pregnant, I mean." She refused to look up from his chest as she said this.

"That's great, I guess." Sam said in reply, thrown off by Shane's reaction to the news. Shouldn't she be happy? "It _is _great, isn't it?"

"What?" Shane asked distractedly. "Yeah, I mean, sure. Of course it is. My sister's having an unplanned baby and Dean's proposed and they plan to be married by the end of the month by a friend of Bobby's in some undoubtedly beautiful location with perfect weather." Sam forgot how to breathe for a moment and he frowned in disbelief at the part involving Dean proposing. Proposing _anything_, let alone to anyone. "It's everything I ever wanted. It just isn't happening to _me_." Shane finished bitterly.

"Shane, you're the most responsible woman I've ever met. Planning is what you do. You don't rush into anything. And I don't mean to speak down towards Taylor, you know I love her to death, but the girl cannot plan to save her life. She's unpredictable, uncouth at times, and spur-of-the-moment in just about every aspect. This is just the way the chips fell. Everything will work itself out. We're still young, Shane, and have plenty of time for children, if that's what you really want. It just isn't the right time. It will be alright. Patience is what we two have an abundance of, remember?" Sam finished, kissing the top of her head and pulling her even tighter into his embrace. "Just wait and see."

All Shane could muster was a mumbled noncommital agreement, zipping up the unresolved issue for a later date.

oooxooooco*oonooooo*ooroooooo

Shane sat silently on her side of the backseat of Dean's car as her sister chatted amiably with the two boys in front on issues varying from which weapons were appropriate for certain demons to appropriate baby names. For both her unborn children as well as Shane's.

Taylor didn't even notice Shane's preoccupation until she turned to ask her sister what she thought of the name 'Leonidas' if she had a boy - not _entirely_ seriously, of course - and all she received was her sister leaning on her hand and staring out of the window morosely.

She understood where her sister was coming from. Ever since they were young, Shane was always expecting the 'settling down and starting a family' aspect first. It had been her dream to get married and pop out two to four children and have the white picket fence surrounding a perfect little two-story cottage detached from the rest of the world. Planning was what Shane did and her sister getting the first crack at it brought Shane down considerably.

"Come on now, sis. Don't be so glum. We can't both be out of commission at the same time. One of us has to stay on active duty to protect me and the boys from themselves. Lord knows they can't cover their own asses, let alone ours." Taylor teased playfully, nudging Shane with her shoulder and laying her head against the back of Shane's and adopting a plaintive expression.

"Come on, I'll even buy all your monthly stuff. Just imagine the looks I'll get." Taylor said, arcing her arm around as if staring into the future. "An overly obvious preggers girl buying tampons and Midol. Priceless."

"Hey!" Dean said indignantly, turning around slightly in the driver's seat with a look that would make one think his ears were about to bleed. "Men _are_ present in the conversation hearing range."

"Where?" Taylor replied tartly, frowning and glancing over her shoulder searchingly. Shane's lips quirked up into a smug smile but remained silent.

"See?" Taylor continued when she saw Shane's smile. "It won't be so bad. Besides, if I don't have a kid first, who's gonna look after yours when they get older? Dean and I are the bodyguards. You and Sam are the brains. Your kids are going to need ours for protection. This gives us time to prepare them for action. See, it all works out for the best." Taylor finished, nodding curtly as Shane turned to face her sister.

"You _are_ crazy, you know that?" Shane said lightly, feeling slightly better from her sister's usual unlogical logic. She just needed some time to think. And being surrounded by two boys and an overly obsessive twin sister made that near impossible.

Taylor lips twitched up and she said seriously, "I wasn't kidding about buying the monthlies for you. People won't know what to think."

ooowooooo*oocoooooooo*ooorooosoo*

Once reaching Bobby's, Dean had decided that his car was long overdue for an indepth detailing. And being who he was, he quickly enlisted everyone in the task. Bobby left them to their task by claiming 'shop talk' with a few visiting hunters and drove off, leaving them with only the supplies they needed and a key to the door.

"I figure I have at least three months before I have to give up hunting with you guys before the baby becomes a hindrance." Taylor mused as she dunked a sponge into a bucket of soapy water and brought it up to the trunk of the car to clean it.

"No freakin' way." Dean exclaimed, standing up from scrubbing around the headlights with a toothbrush to glare at her incredulously. "Are you kidding me? There is no more hunting for you. Period. You've been regulated to research until further notice. Or until you pop, whichever comes first."

"Are you crazy?" Taylor asked, pausing in her task to frown at him. "You guys still need me and I'm still in active physical shape. You can't just throw me a desk job the moment you all find out I'm preggers. Shane? Back me up on this." Taylor finished, looking over at her twin imploringly, desperate to find an ally.

"I'm afraid I'm gonna have to go with Dean on this one." Shane replied, only half-listening to the conversation and not even looking up from her task of cleaning the tires, sitting cross-legged beside the front passenger side wheel. Freezing her actions, her eyes bugged out slightly and a look of astonishment graced her features before saying in a whimsical tone, "Did I just agree with something _Dean_ said? Willingly?"

"I'm afraid so." Dean replied, the smirk that graced his lips also heard clearly in his voice. "Told you we couldn't disagree about everything."

"Pity. That means you _must_ be smarter than you look." Shane mused, finishing the tire in front of her and standing up, brushing the dust and leaves from her butt and walking around him to the next one.

"Well, obviously. Otherwise you wouldn't still be hanging around, making my ears bleed." Dean retorted casually. Looking thoughtful, he then said cockily, "Or maybe it's just my devilishly handsome good looks and witty humor."

"Hel-lo! I'm having a disagreement discussion here and I don't appreciate being brushed off." Taylor called out in a frustrated tone, soapy sponge clutched in her left hand and dripping down her leg with both hands on her hips detracting from her serious stance and demeanor.

"Taylor, you should know better by now that neither one of them can go five minutes without insulting each other. It makes them feel better." Sam added, his voice slightly muffled from sitting inside the car, polishing the seats and all over cleaning the interior in general. Sitting up and leaning out the open back door, Sam rested his arms on his legs and looked up and over at Taylor. "Besides, did you seriously think any of us would let you or Shane put yourselves in harm's way while carrying one of our future children?"

"Well, to be honest, I hadn't really thought about it." Taylor muttered, frowning as she spoke. She then shook her head. "But that's not the point."

"Oh really?" Shane asked, finished with the tire in front of her. Standing up again and getting ready to move to the next tire, she asked, "And what exactly would the point be?"

"This." Taylor said lowly, an evil glint in her eyes.

Shane shrieked in surprise when a wet, soapy sponge hit her square in the face. Her head snapping up, her eyes widened even further when she noted what Taylor had aimed at her. It may be a hot and humid day, but she wasn't particularly in the mood to be shot at with super chilled water from a garden hose.

"Him. Aim at him." Shane said, throwing the blame over to Dean, hoping her sister would take the bait. "It was his idea."

"Shane!" Dean said indignantly. Looking back at Taylor, his hands shot up as he saw her redirect her aim. "Taylor, no. No. You love me, don't you?" Dean said placatingly, nodding his head in the affirmative encouragingly.

Ducking down after she spoke, Shane felt droplets of water patter against her head as Dean was sprayed full blast in the chest.

And thus the car wash war began.

ooomooooo*ooovoooo*oooeooooooo

"Daddy, don't go."

Turning back around at the sound of his four year old daughter's tears and pleading tone, Dean knelt down to his little girl and held his arms out for her.

"I won't be gone long. You just stay here and look after your mom and your baby brother, alright Sarah?" Dean said softly, holding her close and speaking the words into her soft light brown hair.

"No, Daddy. Bad things happen to you and Unk Sam. You won't come back." Sarah wailed into his shoulder, her hands clutching his sides.

Dean stilled and a chill ran down his spine at her words. He pulled away from her and held her out until his eyes met his daughter's, staring into the hauntingly green orbs and the knowledge that hid within their depths.

"Are you sure it wasn't just a nightmare? You've had them before and nothing came of them. Your Uncle Sam and I are both fine." Dean questioned, bringing a hand up and wiping away the tears from her face as her tears began to subside.

She shook her head vigorously "Uh uh. Have come true before and not always while I'm asleep. Baby Will would have been taken away if I hadn't opened his crib and put him in my bed to sleep with me. I always make sure nothing happen to Will."

"Wait, what happened to your brother? How come you didn't tell me or your mother about this? Sarah, you shouldn't hide things from us. Honesty keeps us alive." Dean scolded, shaking her lightly.

"I'm sorry, Daddy." Sarah sniffed, her eyes welling up again.

"We'll talk about this later. Let's go find your mother." Dean said in a placating tone, lifting her up into his arms and walking deeper into the house.

"Taylor!" Dean called out, stopping in the hallway to look back down at his little girl, her wide innocent eyes staring back into his imploringly. It was so hard to be a hero for a little girl that could see your future.

Looking back up, he continued down the hall towards her muffled response as he called out begrudgingly, "Looks like we're going to have yet another witch in the family."

ooozoooooo*ooaooooooo*ooonoooooo

**A/N:** The last scene was inspired by the last song on my music suggestion list. I don't know how. I don't know why. But that's how it all worked out. Overall it feels rather patched together, like pieces are missing. Especially the last scene. I've said this before, but the nagging feeling just won't leave sometimes. That and I'm kinda paranoid about these things. Well, it's been a long strange trip. I hope you all liked it as much as I did. And considering this is the last chapter, the opening reference is from Juno.


	19. Sam and Shane Get Some Closure

Author's note: Hey, all! I know it's been a long, long...long time, but after one of my reviewers requested some Sam/Shane closure, I just had to come up with something. Unfortunately, it has taken me for absolute ever to do so. Obviously, Knocked Up was useful as a reference as you will probably notice throughout the chapter. It inspired most of this chapter. And I also brought back that sales clerk from Juno (I just couldn't resist.) So there! Now I hope _this_ provides the all around closure I forgot to include in the last epilogue. So anyhoo...enjoy!

Music Suggestions: 'Count on my love' by Liz Phair, 'Head on collision' by A New Found Glory, 'Feeling the moment' by Feeder, 'No matter what' by Def Leppard.

Disclaimer: After all this time...nothing's changed. I don't own Supernatural.

Sam and Shane get some closure

"Sam," Shane began as she walked into the room they shared with a bewildered expression on her face. "Something weird's going on."

"Something...weird." Sam repeated slowly, looking up from the article he was reading. Weird was something they experienced everyday. Especially whenever Taylor happened to be around. "O...kay. Elaborate."

"Lately I've been having visions." Shane began, sitting on the couch beside Sam. Curling her feet underneath her to one side, she began to rub at her ear nervously as she paused to let that phrase sink in.

"Visions." Sam finally parroted back once again, setting his laptop aside to face Shane, his curiosity peaked. Pulling her finger from her ear, he looked at her expectantly. "But you don't have visions."

"Exactly. They're really blurry, though, and I can't make any sense of them at all." Shane explained, a frown crossing her features. "And the strength of my telekinetics is starting to increase. I'm usually not even aware of the little things I do, but now...I have a nightmare or one of those visions, and the whole room shakes."

"And here I just thought that was Taylor punking us." Sam deadpanned, smiling slightly as he tried to ease the worried look from Shane's face.

"And then there's this insatiable craving I now have for Kentucky Fried Chicken and gummy bears, just like Mom did when..." Shane continued, otherwise ignoring Sam's comment as she mused out loud. Trailing off as if lightening had just struck her mind, Shane stood abruptly, a priceless shocked expression on her face.

"I've gotta go talk to Taylor." Shane said distractedly, heading for the door. The door was already clicking shut before Sam could utter a word.

oooozooooo*ooooooxooooo*oooouoooooooo

"Taylor, am I pregnant?" Shane asked as she barged into the room, using her unconscious telekinetics, that her sister shared with Dean and their three year old Sarah.

Taylor looked up at her with a bemused expression, the original start she'd given covered up well.

"Damn, Shane. What the hell?" Taylor replied, standing up from beside the task of feeding her daughter, the blade she'd drawn from her pants slid back into place as she rose. "Do I look like an f-ing pregnancy test?"

"You mean you don't know?" Shane asked flatly, her posture slumping a little. She'd just assumed Taylor had seen it and thought it'd be better if Shane found out on her own. It wouldn't be the first time. But if Taylor really didn't know...

"Whoa, hold the phone." Taylor said with a slight smile, holding her hand up as if to hold Shane back. "You think you're pregnant?"

"No. I just hopped on over here to see if I could shock you." Shane said sarcastically and then paused a moment for emphasis. "Of course I think I'm pregnant!" Shane yelled out at her sister's dry expression. Then her eyes widened in surprise and she looked around furtively to see just how many had been witness to her little outburst. Fortunately the room was empty. Dean would never let it go if he had.

"Wow. O...kay." Taylor said cautiously as her own eyes widened slightly. "Raging hormones, check." Taylor then bent down to retrieve a giggling Sarah before walking over to the door.

Speaking to her daughter in a conspiratorial voice, Taylor continued. "Looks like someone needs a pregnancy test."

Closing her eyes and rubbing a hand across her forehead while drawing in a deep breath, Shane followed Taylor out of the door.

"So," Taylor began as they climbed into the car, "Was it the KFC or the White Castle fish with cheese that tipped you off?" Taylor asked conversationally over her shoulder as she buckled Sarah into the backseat.

oooowoooooo*ooooorooooo*ooooomooooo

As Shane and Taylor filed into the local Walgreens with Sarah on Taylor's hip, Taylor was greeted by a familiar face.

"Well, well, well, look who's back. Lookin' to buy out our stock of pregnancy tests again?" Said the clerk that had teased Taylor years before.

"Aww. Look at who's moving up in the world." Taylor shot back with false sweetness. "Small town gas station to nationwide Walgreens. Your mother must be so proud."

The nerdy clerk scowled at her as she and Shane walked past the checkout and into the store, a look of amusement on Shane's face as she picked up a basket.

"You two know each other?" Shane asked skeptically, gesturing over her shoulder as they neared the pregnancy test aisle, basket in hand.

"Oh, yeah." Taylor deadpanned as she moved the basket under the first shelf she wanted and set Sarah down on her own feet. "We go way back." She then dragged Shane and the basket along as she plunked one of each test into the basket.

"Are you sure we need all of these?" Shane asked doubtfully as the pile began to grow.

"Sure, sure." Taylor said confidently, waving her off as she dropped the last test she wanted into the basket with a resolute nod. "After all, one can never have enough and variety is always best. Trust me. I know from experience." Taylor finished before picking Sarah back up and walking off with a purpose towards the juice aisle, expecting Shane to follow.

As Shane caught up to Taylor, she was pulling a gallon of Sunny-D from the refrigerated case. Shane's eyes widened in surprise and Sarah giggled at her funny expression. Taylor noticed as well and smiled a small, knowing smile.

"Goes through you quick, my dear, and we have a lot of tests to take." Taylor explained as she handed the jug over. Shane took it reluctantly.

Taylor took off once again, this time for the checkout counter.

"But I don't even like orange juice." Shane called out desperately as she trailed off after Taylor.

oooeoooooooo*oooovoooooo*oooooonoooo

After Shane had went through about half of the pregnancy tests, Taylor glanced at the one she'd decided to take so Shane wouldn't feel like the center of attention. Her eyes bugged out slightly in shock at the positive result.

"Oh my God. No freakin' way." Taylor said bemused, close to hyperventilating. She then looked more closely and realized it looked like one of her sisters. She held a hand to her chest and sighed in relief. "It's one of yours. _That_ was a close one, people."

Shane leaned over to glance at it as well as she threw another positive result in the waste bin. She then looked away, unwrapping another test and handing it to Taylor.

"No, it's not." Shane stated smugly as Taylor snatched the test from her grasp. "I haven't taken any face ones yet."

"No no no! Not again!" Taylor moaned miserably, head falling in her hands as she held up the second positive test minutes later. "Can't I ever predict one of these things? Who's gonna take care of us now while we're both out of service?"

At this, Sarah came up and patted the top of her mother's head in a soothing gesture.

"Don't worry, Mommy. I will!" Sarah stated enthusiastically.

Taylor groaned pitifully.

oooowoooooo*ooooocooooo*ooooonooooo

"Why did we name the girls Odessa and Emma?" Sam asked curiously, looking over at Shane as she watched their twin girls play on the swings in the park they'd brought all their kids to.

"You remember where we were around the time they were conceived?" Shane supplied in a hinting tone of voice, hoping he'd be able to figure it out on his own. Taylor looked over at her sister with a knowing expression. She'd seen this conversation coming. She'd figured it out easily enough even before this conversation had appeared in a vision.

Sam sat back, trying to rewind the days and years. "Spring of 2009, right? Kansas City, wasn't it?"

"That is correct, Sam." Taylor answered for her sister, leaning forward to look around Shane. "Now think about the cities you passed by on the way there. You were coming from the east."

Sam leaned forward as well, resting his chin on his hand as he thought. A minute or so later, something appeared to click. "Are you kidding me? You can get that specific?" Sam asked, eyebrows rising.

Both Shane and Taylor looked at each other and then out to their children playing together.

"Yeah." Shane and Taylor answered together with matching smiles.

"Once I found out how far along I was with Sarah and later with Will, all you have to do is backtrack in the journal. Or if your memory's that great..." Taylor then trailed off for a moment. "For instance, with Sarah, we were in Indianapolis. Thankfully, I chose to not name her after the city. And Will, Willacoochee, Georgia. I did kind of name him after that one. I couldn't resist." Taylor finished, choking back a laugh.

"How do you do that?" Dean asked from across the way, having been pushing Will in a toddler swing, but close enough to hear the conversation.

"Magic, my dear." Taylor supplied after glancing at her sister as Shane smiled radiantly at Sam.

ooooaooooo*ooooouooooo*oooocoooo

Well? How was that? Now this really _is_ the end. If you noticed, I also tried to tie this in with the first epilogue. If you were to insert it into the previous chapter, it would fit in right before the last scene where Dean talks to his daughter, Sarah. I figured it'd be an added bonus to describe where Will came from since I skipped over a few years between the last two scenes. See how that all worked out? For now, it stays as is. I also borrowed a line from Beauty Shop. It was the Willacoochee reference right there at the end. Like Taylor, I couldn't resist when it popped into my head. Something else I couldn't resist saying...if you're interested, go ahead and check out some of my other stories. There are plenty to choose from. Trust me, I won't mind! ;-) Well...it's been fun. WBL.


End file.
